Doble vida
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: sakura a perdido a su familia, desde hace cinco años, ahora su pasado la persegira y ella buscara venganza, y debera devolver el favor que la señora Iren Li le hizo en el pasado, aqui estoy denuevo para demostrar que no e muerto
1. El inicio de la pesadilla

Mi nombre es Sakura kinomoto, tengo dieciséis años de edad, estudio en la preparatoria Seiyo, hago mi ultimo año, luego pienso seguir estudiando y sacar una carrera profesional, para no tener que volver a ser una carga mas para la señora Iren Li, ella a sido mi protectora durante los últimos cincoaños, luego de que mi padre y mi hermano fueran asesinados en Hong Kong, justamente el día en que regresaríamos a casa –una lagrima recorre su rostro-…yo tenia doce años cuando todo eso sucedió…

_Flash back_

Sakura: al fin de regreso al hotel y luego volveremos a casa

Touya: Monstruo recuerda que todavía tenemos un viaje por avión para poder llegar a casa…auch…ya déjate de esas niñerías de pegarme puntapiés o darme pisotones

Sakura: quien no a madurado lo suficiente para dejarme de llamarme monstruo –lo mira con un rencor- a dime quien

Fujitaka: ya cálmense los dos han quesea este día pasen en paz…

Sakura: esta bien solo dile a mi hermano que madure - -

Touya:…padre...

Fujitaka: que sucede

Touya: no quiero alarmarte pero…

Fujitaka: ya lo se quiero que te lleves a Sakura…

Sakura para todo esto había estado distraída viendo el atardecer en medio de todos los edificios.

Touya: no puedo dejarte solo…

Fujitaka: este no es el momento, para discusiones, así que váyanse

Touya: sakura no quieres ir por un helado

Sakura lo voltea a ver con una mirada de "que te pasa"

Sakura: no bromeas, o si

Touya: sino lo quieres no

Sakura NO…NO…SI QUIERO DECIR QUE SI…

Touya: entonces vamos

Ambos estaban a punto de pasar la calla cuando sakura se da vuelta

Sakura: papá no vienes

Fujitaka: yo luego los alcanzo acabo de ver un…un…

Touya: SAKURA apresúrate sino te dejo

Sakura: ahora voy…luego me dices que vas a comprar adiós –se va con touya, quien voltea ver donde se suponía donde estaba su padre, pero el ya no estaba- apúrate tengo hambre

_Fin del flash back_

Sakura: luego de eso no lo volví a ver, pensé que el llegaría al departamento que alquilamos pero nunca llego, y mi hermano…mi hermano-las lagrimas empezaron afluir sin que pudiera detenerlas-…

_Flash back_

Touya: papá no ha vuelto y ya a nocheso iré a buscarlo

Sakura: yo te acompaño…

Touya: No, tú te quedarás

Sakura: pero…

Touya: tú te quedas y punto –toma su chaqueta- adiós –al salir de la habitación, le hecha doble llave- perdóname pero es por tú bien saku

Sakura intenta salir: que…rayos le hecho llave –se saca una tarjeta de feliz cumpleaños de esas de plástico-al fin sirves de algo…si crees que iras solo te equivocas Touya-sale del departamento a toda velocidad- al fin te alcance touya…TOUYA…TOUYA DETENTE…

Touya: sakura que demonios haces aquí, VETE…-se acerca a sakura y la toma de los hombros- VETE…CORRE…

De entre la sombra a parece un sujeto de pelo rubio y profundos ojos celestes de unos veinte año de un cuerpo bien formado, (es de esos que van bastante al gimnasio…: )

Sujeto: que te pasa Touya, acaso no me piensas presentar a la pequeña

Touya: no tientes tanto tú suerte…

Sujeto: creo que el que no tiene que tentarla eres tú –saca una pistola de entre sus ropas- pequeña cual es tu nombre

Sakura: mi…mi nombre es Nadesko…

Touya: _bien hecho sakura…_creo que ahora que conoces a Nadesko, ella se podrá marchar…

Sujeto: no creo que ella se quedara, ven acércate pequeña, no quieres ir por un helado…

Sakura: perdóneme, pero solo e venido por Touya ya que su padre le habla…

Sujeto: su padre, ja…ja…ja…-risa macabra-creo que te equivocas no es así Touya…chicos salgan

De entre las sombras sale dos sujetos más

Que desea jefe –dice uno de ellos de pelo negro con unos hermosos ojos dorados y gatunos-

Jefe(o sujeto): Hatsu quiero que se lleven a la pequeña a dar un paseo

Hatsu: creo que solo iré yo

No…no solo tú quieres irte a divertir-dice otro de cabellera rubia igual que su jefe, pero este tiene ojos color rojo- debes aprender a compartir

Touya: no ella no ira a ningún lado menos contigo Ishaki

Jefe: no creo que estés en posición de ordenar-lo apunta con la pistola-…

Sakura: no te preocupes Touya, iré con ellos…-le guiílla un ojo- nos vemos en la Kiori

Touya: _veo que todos estos años te e subestimado sakura ten cuidado_-le devuelve la señal- llegas temprano…

Sakura: adiós, y a donde me llevaran señores…

Hatsu: a donde tú quieras pequeña –la ve con ternura-…oye tan viejo me vez

Sakura:…perdón no lo quise ofender

Hatsu: no hay problema…_me recuerda tanto a_-sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un disparo y un grito- que fue eso

Sakura¡TOUYA! –sale corriendo-¡TOUYA!...

Hatsu: detente –la toma del ante brazo- no vayas –sakura lo voltea a ver con lagrimas en los ojos, esa mirada suplicante hace que hatsu se congela (literalmente hablando)- _sus ojos Yun…_

Sakura aprovecha que Hatsu la suelta y sale corriendo, al llegar, ve tirado a su hermano y al Jefe con su arma disparada y riendo frenéticamente como loco

Sakura: touya, touya háblame por favor…-rompe a llorar-

Touya: saku-habla en susurros la vida se le escapa-sakura no llores

Sakura Tou…

Touya: escúchame debes irte toma –le da una pequeña llave en forma de ave- busca a un Li…ahorra vete

Jefe: o la pequeña regreso

Sakura voltea a ver justo en el momento en que el jefe le dispara, sakura se queda paralizada, un grito,…Touya se había a travesado entre la bala y su hermana

Touya: corre sakura, nunca dejes que Josh te encuentre…CORRE

Sakura sale corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, corrió y corrió sin detenerse

Hatsu: Nadesko detente

Sakura: déjenme...

Siguió corriendo hasta que atravesó una calle sin ver y un auto la atropella…

Hatsu: NADESKO...-se acerca para tomar a sakura en brazos- te llevare a un hospital

Ishaki: TONTO déjala allí el jefe nos matara y si nos quedamos la policía nos arrestara

Hatsu: no la dejare al igual que YUM

Ishaki: ella no es Yum

Hatsu: no la dejare

Ishaki sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca a su compañero y le da un fuerte golpe detras de la cabeza para hacerlo perder la conciencia y se lo lleva

Ishaki: espero que algún día me lo agradezcas

El sonido de un ambulancia se acercan a gran velocidad una multitud se reúne alrededor de la pequeña...

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

_**este es el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado plis manden reviews, en la continuacion, pretentohacerlo más largo... recomendasiones, quejas y demas, escribanme y ya**_

**_los sueñosson nuestros anhelos y aspiraciones,estos no llevan a luchar y nos inspiran a continuar a pesar de las adversidades, sueña y haz realidad tus sueños..._**

**j.p.ch.q**


	2. En busca de un Li

Ese día en el cuarto del hospital la vi por primera vez, ella, ella fue la que me trajo de nuevo a la vida, la que me dio una razón para seguir, con mi vida

_Flash back_

Sakura se encuentra en una cama de hospital con unas vendas en todo su tórax y diez puntadas en el codo la cual la dejara marcada de por vida aunque es pequeña cualquiera que se le quede viendo la notara, mientras no

Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto-dice una hermosa mujer, que se impone solo con su presencia, y tiene una esencia que despide fortaleza y valor, una cara hermosa enmarcada por unos ojos color café oscuro, unos pómulos bien definidos que le dan un gran toque de elegancia, vestía con una falda larga en color azul marino, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta en color azul marino igual q el de su falda-…

Quien es usted?

Mi nombre no tiene relevancia en estos momentos, primero debo saber si eres o no la persona que busco

Entonces decirle quien soy no tiene relevancia, no piense que solo por ser una niña de doce años no se quien puede ser

Quien crees que soy pequeña –le toma de la barbilla, para que sakura la mire directamente a los ojos- dímelo

Usted puede…debe ser uno de esos ASESINOS

La respuesta ante esto fue un beso en la mejilla

Te equivocas, si yo fuera uno de ellos ya no vivirías, en estos momentos te están buscando

Entonces debo marcharme de aquí –se levanta de la cama, pero sin lograr mantener el equilibrio cae de rodillas- aaaahhhhhh

Lo mejor será que la ayude señorita –de entre las sombras del cuarto, aparece un señor muy entrado en edad, de pelo cano con unos ojos color miel un poco oscuros, de tez trigueña, y le da una hermosa sonrisa a sakura- déme su mano señorita

Sakura levanta su mano y su rostro

Sakura: _sus ojos, sus ojos…papá_-sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar-

Señorita que le sucede

Na…nada no se preocupe

Tome-le extiende un pañuelo-para que…

Si quiere ayudarme -le dice en modo cortante y pesado- pase mi ropa

Claro

Unos minutos después sakura ya se a vestido con una mini falda en color rosada con paletones y un cinturón de cadera en color blanco con una blusa de tirantes y un listo rosa en su pelo

Discúlpeme por mi descortesía –les ofrece a ambos un reverencia- pero…en estos momentos no puedo confiarme, y a decir verdad no me a dicho quien es usted?

Mi nombre es Iren Li

QUE!-los ojos se expanden lo mas que pueden mostrando aquellas hermosas esmeraldas...UNA LI

Si que tiene de raro o de extraño para que grite de tal forma

Es que mi hermano antes…antes de morir me dijo q buscara a un Li

¿Sabes porque te pidió eso?

Supongo porque usted sabe donde se encuentra mi padre…

Acaso la señorita no sabes que…

Wei este no es el momento

Momento para que señora Li

Todo a su tiempo

USTED ME ESTA OCULTANDO ALGO Y QUIERO QUE ME DIGA QUE ES…

Tu padre, ha muerto también

Quuee…nooo-se toma la sien, siente un repentino mareo y las lagrima empiezan a fluir por sus mejillas- eso no…no, me niego a creerlo…NOOOOOOOO

Cálmese señorita

COMO ME PIDE QUE ME CALME-se abalanza contra wei y lo empieza a golpear con los puños en el pecho, wei la abraza- si señorita descargue todo su dolor

NO, PORFAVOR; NO –sakura cae de rodillas y wei la vuelve a abrazar- NNOOooo –cae desmayada

Asido demasiadas emociones para ella –dice la señora Li- lo mejor es q la llevemos a la mansión

Lo que usted pida –toma a Sakura en sus brazos y se la lleva- _pobre de ella su vida se a complicado a muy temprana edad…_

* * *

se que siempre hago uy cortos los episodios pero pienso alargarlos lo prometo...y tabien actualizare muy pronto mis otros fics 


	3. Syaoran…pequeño lobo

Don-donde me encuentro?...que hermoso cuarto

El cuarto donde se encontraba era uno muy grande paredes de roble y piso de bambú en de una de las paredes colgaba un bellísimo cuadro de un gran lago donde se podía apreciar el reflejo de la luna en el centro y en las orillas del lago se veía un gran árbol de cerezo el cual dejaba caer sus flores en un hermoso espectáculo de pétalos rosas, esta escena era observada por una hermosa doncella que lucia un hermoso kimono en color amarillo con un estampado de un dragón en color verde todo esto también esta en el reflejaba del lago pero con la única diferencia que en el lago se reflejaba en vez de la doncella a un joven con una capucha la cual le tapa el rostro. La cama en la cual se encontraba sakura era de sabanas en color rosado claro en diversas tonalidades y tiene dos respaldos y a su mano izquierda se encuentra un gran armario de roble. Y a su lado derecho en la esquina se encontraban dos pequeños sillones y una mesa de centro.

Simplemente espectacular…pero y la señora Li debo hablar con ella –se levanta con gran dificultad- y y y mi ropa –sakura ya no llevaba la falda y su camisa solo conservaba su listón rosa, en cambio llevaba uno pequeño short y una blusita de diminutos tirantes con un estampado de pequeñas flores amarillas, debajo de esta ropa tenia unas vendas- de seguro ya es tarde…pero no importa debo encontrar a la señora Li debo saber mas sobre mi situación

**En una de las grandes salas de la mansión Li.**

Sasuki ya todo debe estar listo

Para mañana, sin falta –sasuki es una joven de 19 años de pelo color verde, el cual lleva en una trenza alta, y en esos momentos lleva una mini falda con unas pequeñas rajaduras a ambos lados de las piernas, de ojos color amarillo verdoso, con una actitud igual o mayor a la de su interlocutora era por a si decirlo una joven de hielo- señora Li

Espero que nada de esto salga a la luz jamás, me comprendes

Perfectamente

Puedes retirarte y mantenme informada

Si…pero antes de marcharme quisiera saber cuando la veré

Mañana en la noche

Bueno, fue un gusto volver a verla –se retira, al estar enfrente de la puerta se da la vuelta y le hace una gran reverencia a la matriarca de la familia Li- hasta mañana

Sasuki…

Si señora

Dile a mi sobrina que pase

Aaaaaaaaa-se escucha un grito afuera de las grandes puertas de la entrada-cooooommmmmmo-Sasuki sale-

Señorita mei…

Ya la escuche Sasuki, así que ADIÓS

Deberías a prender a quitarte esas malas mañas un día escucharas algo malo y te arrepentirás de ser tan curiosa –sigue caminando- recuerda la curiosidad mato al gato

Pero yo no soy un tonto gato –lo dice en un susurro- así que no te preocupes

Mei te escuche

…-traga saliva- _como rayos me escucho_

Yo que tu no haría esperar a ¡TÚ TÍA!

_Ashhhhh…como odio que tenga la razón, y lo peor es que ella es mi maestra en todo_

**En el jardín central de la mansión Li.**

Perfecto lo que necesitaba perderme en esta enorme mansión –un repentino dolor le da en su costado y la hace caer de rodillas- rayos y ahora que hago –se intenta para pero solo logra dar unos pasos hasta llegar a un árbol de cerezo donde se sienta- perfecto, estoy con un gran dolor, perdida en una mansión y lo peor es que nadie vendrá a ayudarme, con suerte muero de una hipotermia con estas brisas heladas, y así estar con mi familia –una solitaria lagrima sale de sus ojos- cuanto anhelo morir –empieza a llorar mas- morir, solo eso desea mi alma , que mi corazón deje de latir, DESEO MORIR solo eso y nada mas –baja su mirada y empieza a llorar mas

**En el pasillo que da al patio central**

Creo que debo empezar a hacerle caso a mei, con ese su comentario –imitando la voz de Mailing- "si sigues a ese paso acortaras tanto tu vida que no llegaras ni a los quince Li Syaoran" -dice un niño de 12 años, de cabellos café oscuro y mirada miel, que viene con un pants para entrenar y una camisa desmangada y en su cuello una toalla y en su mano derecha un amuleto circular de color marrón- con tanto entrenamiento creo que con tanto entrenamiento acabare muerto a un mas rápido de lo que dice Mei , pero ya estoy perfeccionado el manejo de mi espada

DESEO MORIR-se escucha un grito, proveniente del patio-

Que fue eso – se asoma al jardín donde ve un espectáculo angelical se ve el árbol de cerezo el cual con la brisa esta votando sus flores debajo de este hay alguien, ese alguien se levantan con gran dificultad y hay la ve una niña de cabellos café, la cual cae de rodilla, pero Syaoran no la logra ver bien- _iré a ver quien es, acoso es Mei de seguro se habrá lastimado en algún lugar_

Se acerca con gran cautela conociendo a su prima debía de estar super enojada por haberse lastimado, al esta cerca se sorprende grandemente al ver que no era su prima sino una niña de cabellos café y cortos

Quiero morir ya kami-sam quiero morir –derrama copiosas lágrimas- llévame con mis padres –cierra fuertemente los ojos y al abrirlos ve como una mano sostiene un pañuelo verde- que? –se da vuelta y allí lo mira- quien eres..

Una niña como tu debe ser mas bonita cuando sonríe, así que toma…-le entrega el pañuelo-

Aaa-se sonroja levemente-…

No deberías de desear morir…

-a sakura le invade una rabia- _quien se cree el no sabe lo que estoy pasando…_tu no…NO SABES QUE ES VER A TU FAMILIA MORIR POR TI –con voz triste- así que no me pidas que no desee morir

-li al igual que ella, se sale de sus casillas, al recordar lo que el sintió, hace algún tiempo atrás- TONTA

EL TONTO AQUÍ ERES TU

SI QUISIERAS UN POCO A TU FAMILIA NO DESEARAS MORIR, DEBERIAS RESPETAR SU MEMORIA…

TU NO ME ENTIENDES-baja su mirada.

Si lo comprendo yo vi como mataron a mi padre, el me escondió para que no me hicieran nada, si el no lo hubiera hecho el no hubiera muerto, el no hubiera muerto así que si se lo que sientes, pero se que el nunca hubiera que llorara por el, el me dio la oportunidad de vivir o crees acaso que tu familia desearía verte en ese estado tan deplorable

Yyyo no...no lo sabía…perdóname –se intenta parar- AAA

Estaba a punto de caer de frente cuando es cachada por su interlocutor

Esta herida…no te muevas

Sakura mira sus vendas las cuales no lograron detener su sangre, y luego vuelve a ver a su interlocutor

Creo que se abrió otraaa veezz –se empieza a marear, por la perdida de sangre- puedo preguntarte algo

Luego hablamos –la toma entre sus brazas y la carga- ahora necesitas un medico

No…no por favor, lo último que deseo es regresar a un horrendo hospital

Pero es necesario –la mira con gran seriedad-

Odio los hospitales –hace una mueca de dolor…

Porque odias los hospitales?

Cambiemos de tema y dime cual –su mirada se empieza a ser borrosa, y para visualizar mejor cual de los tres niños que mira, es el verdadero syaoran, apoya una de sus manos en el rostro de Syaoran, el cual se sonroja levemente-dime…dime cual es tu nombre –cierra sus ojos ya que le pesan mucho-…

…_que mano más suave…_mi nombre es Syaoran, Li Syaoran

Syaoran…pequeño lobo –abre sus ojos y le muestra a Li las hermosas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos- sya-o-ran –cierra sus ojos y pierde el conocimiento

_Que bellos ojos…_y tu como te llamas?...me estas escuchando-suspira- se desmayo, debo dejarla en un lugar seguro y luego iré por Wei

Entonces Syaoran la lleva a su habitación la cual tiene decorados en colores verdes en distintas tonalidades, tanto en las cortinas del balcón, como en las sabanas, y el foro de los tres sillones que hacen juego con las alfombras, Syaoran la llevo a su cama donde la recostó delicadamente, al hacerlo quedo muy cerca de su rostro y contemplo la belleza de aquella niña, la cual lloraba en sueños, delicadamente Syaoran le limpio las lagrimas con su mano y al igual que en el cuarto de sakura hay un gran cuadro arriba de la puerta de entrada, pero en este se ve el árbol de cerezo y en una de sus ramas se encuentra la misma doncella del cuadro del cuarto de sakura pero ahora lleva un hermoso kimono en color rosado fuerte con estampados de tulipanes morados y un obi color morado y a la par del árbol se encuentra un joven de cabellera café oscuro con una capa en color negro y sus vestiduras en color verde.

Descansa en un momento regreso…-que es ese sonido- **no hay que pensar mucho para saber quien es…**_MEILIN, debo detenerla sino la despertara_-sale del cuarto con gran cautela, al cerrar la puerta sale corriendo para interceptar a Mei-

**En la recamara de Syaoran**

Otra vez donde me encuentro –empieza abrir los ojos los que lo no enfocan muy bien, lo primero que ve es el cuadro de la puerta- muy bien, se que no estoy en un hospital, ni tampoco estoy en la primera recamara entonces puede ser que sea el cuarto de huéspedes o el de Syaoran…syaoran estas alli –lo busca con la mirada- no esta –tocan a la puerta- qquiieenn es?

Señorita Kinomoto que hace en este cuarto…

Jejejeje…pues yo quería hablar con la señora Li pero me perdí…

Señorita sabe cuanto peligro corre al salir del lugar donde la dejamos…

_Entonces ni aquí me encuentro segura…_comprendo en este instante regreso a mi recamara –se levanta- _AAAAA _–a pesar del dolor sakura intenta parecer que no le pasa nada- me puede guiar, es que sino me vuelvo a perder…-sonríe, es esa la sonrisa que durante gran parte de su infancia mostró, una sonrisa forzada y falsa, peo la cual perfecciono tanto que ahora hasta su mejor amiga puede engañar- vamos

Siga por este pasillo –salen ambos del cuarto y toman el pasillo de izquierda-

**En el pasillo próximo al cuarto de Syaoran.**

Syaoran ha venido una visita

Entonces ella es nuestra visita

Ella quien hablo de una invitada, tenemos un invitado un joven de nuestra edad

_Y quien demonios es esa niña?_...gracias por la información –sale corriendo hacia su recamara- adiós

Al llegar a su recamara se asusta al no ver a la niña

Demonios estoy empezando a ver alucinaciones-se queda mirando directamente a su cama-…pero que es eso…-camina hasta su cama donde ve un listón rosados- es de ella -suspiro- ahora se que no me estoy volviendo loco pero quien será? y donde estará?

Sale a ver al pasillo pero no mira a nadie, decide ir por el pasillo de la derecha ya que el había venido del de la derecha, recorre todos los pasillos del ala este sin poder encontrarla y decide regresar a su cuarto cansado y resignado

Creo que este listón debe ser de una de mis hermanas o de Mei –entra a su cuarto y mira algo sobre su respaldo, una pequeña nota- de quien será –la abre-

"_Syaoran te agradezco por todo espero que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a unir para poder agradecerte personalmente, hasta entonces._

_P.D.: mi nombre lo sabrás en ese momento mientras cuida mi listón y cuando me encuentres te devolveré tu pañuelo gracias por todo"_

Hasta entonces mi amiga misteriosa-sonríe y luego de un rato se recuesta y durante toda la noche sueña con aquella niña-

**Mientras en el cuarto de Sakura.**

Sakura esta entre dormida y despierta pero aun así contempla absorta aquel pañuelo verde y que su esquina derecha esta grabado en hilo dorado dos iniciales S.L

Syaoran Li, gracias-cierra sus ojos y luego aprieta el pañuelo contra su pecho- gracias por tus palabras y gracias por ser el único que me a comprendido, que sabe por lo que paso, te prometo que honrare la muerte de mi familia y seguiré viviendo –su voz se vuelve seria y un poco apagada- solo tendré un objetivo Venganza

* * *

este capitulo ya quedo un poquito mas grande y si quieren que lo haga mas grande me avisan cualquier cosa dejen reviews 


	4. Yo y Sak?

Sak…Sak despierta…hola –un joven de pelo café y ojos jalados, trigueño que mide 1.85, que tiene una afable sonrisa, pero en estos momentos arruga un poco su seño y toma a sak por la sudadera- ¡vamos despierta!

Aaaah que sucede

Sucede que te volviste a soñar despierto y como me cuesta despertarte

Jejeje-le salen un monto de gotitas de la cabeza- perdón

Ya déjate de cosas y vamos tenemos que ir a entrenar-sale corriendo- APURATE

Si Yamasaki…en unos momentos te alcanzo, se preguntaran por que ese joven me llamo Sak, no es que sea diminutivo de Sakura, Sak es mi otro nombre mi otro yo, supongo que tampoco saben como es que no nota que soy una chica porque ya mi cuerpo no es el de una niña pequeña, sino el de una joven de diecisiete años, pero ahora se los explico…

_Flash back_

Señorita Kinomoto, despierte…

Sakura aun dormía

Señorita, señorita

No…no touya déjame

Señorita yo no soy touya levántese –la mueve un poco-

No…solo un rato mas –Wei la mueve mas fuerte- que NO –le lanza un manotazo y wei con gran facilidad detiene el golpe- AAA que pasa –mira que alguien sostiene su mano y ese no es Touya- lo-lo-lo siento

No se preocupe señorita, pero necesito que se levante ya, la señora la espera en su despacho…

Solo déme cinco minutos y mi ropa –se ruboriza delicadamente- por favor

Tome esta ropa –le entrega un pantalón café con bolsas grandes a los costados de esos de niño y una sudadera con capucha y desmangada en color verde musgo oscuro-le manda la señora

Creo que se ha equivocado…eso es ropa de niño

Ya lo se pero es una petición de la señora

Bueno, solo déme un momento –se para de un solo salto, le duele un poco y pone cara de dolor- auch

Se siente bien señorita…

Si…no se preocupe ahora si –le sale un signo de interrogación en la cabeza- y donde esta el baño

Es la puerta que se encuentra a la par del armario

Se toca la cabeza –a si gracias

Cinco minutos después

Ya estoy lista –sale sakura con la ropa antes mencionada y un cinturón negro el cual lo pone inclinado y unos zapatos tenis negros con dos rayas inclinadas en verde oscuro- y como me veo

Sino tuviera esa cara angelical podría hacerse pasar por un niño

Creo que eso lo tomare como un cumplido…ahora no hagamos esperar a la señora

Luego de recorre varios pasillos, llegan a una gran puerta de roble con chapas de oro, wei abre la puerta dejando ver un gran escritorio al centro de toda la habitación con un pequeño florero el cual solo contiene una orquídea, detrás del escritorio había una gran ventana con cortinas en color hueso, al lado derecho una pequeña mesa con un fino mantel y cuatro sillones a su alrededor de color marfil, con sus respectivos almohadones de esos tipo árabes y en el lado izquierdo hay un cuadro del mismo lago que hay en la pintura de sakura solo que en esta pintura se ve como va saliendo un joven del lago todo empapado y con una espera dorada en su maño derecha, el joven trae la cabeza gacha así que no se logra ver su rostro del cual solo se veía que chorreaba unas gotas de sangre

Buenos días Sakura

Buenos días señora Li, yo quisiera saber sobre mi situación actual, ayer me di cuenta que ni siquiera aquí puedo estar segura –baja tristemente la cabeza- quiero saber donde esta el cuerpo de mi padre y mi hermano y quiero darle la sepultura adecuada y prometo que algún día le pagare por todos los gastos que se requieran para el funeral

Tu situación se establecerá en pocos momentos y con respecto a los cadáveres no se han encontrado

QUE…eso no puede ser

Ambos no aparecen en ningún lado

…_eso no puede ser ni siquiera podré despedirme de ellos como se debe y no podré ir a verlos…es injusto…_-unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos-

Pequeña ya no llores –una joven abraza a Sakura- las lagrimas, que derramas solo hacen desdichados a aquellos que entregaron su vida por la tuya, no los hagas sufrir mas de lo que ya deben estar sufriendo, vamos dame una sonrisa –sakura finge una de esas sonrisas tan reales- porque finges

Que?_...como supo que fingía ni siquiera tomoyo sabe cuando finjo y cuando no…_ -levanta su mirada y se queda en chok al ver tanta belleza y oscuridad en aquella mujer era de aproximados 18 años de ojos color azul cielo pero en ellos no se veía el iris del ojo dándole un tonalidad de oscuridad, de cabellos negros como el ébano que tenían un gran contraste contra su delicada piel blanca como la nieve llevaba una sombra en los ojos de color celeste claro, que iba con a juego con su vestimenta la cual era una camisa con cuello japonés y un pasarillo con unas zapatillas tipo bailarina de valet- _acaso ella es…_ cual es su nombre

Mi nombre es Ayu Hinamuro y tú, debes de ser Sakura Kinomoto verdad

Si, soy yo un gusto en conocerla _no puedo equivocarme ella esta…_

Te equivocas el gusto es mió –se le queda viendo a lo ojos- lo que piensas es correcto, soy ciega

Yo…no…perdón

No te disculpes cuando vine a esta casa solo tres personas se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, claro esta que una de ellas fue la señora Li, Wei y el pequeño lobo

Se refiere a Syaoran –se ruboriza al recordar que ella fue cargada por el, cuando andaba con aquella pequeña pijama, sakura se siente un poco extraña ante ese recuerdo por que se había sentido un poco cercana a el como si lo conociera de toda su vida, pero no debía sentir sabia las consecuencias que eso atraería, pero aun así no podía dejar de pronunciar aquel nombre- _Syaoran_

Así que ya hablaste con mi hijo

No exactamente, escuche cuando hablo con alguien y esta persona le dijo su nombre y puedo chino así que se lo que significa su nombre

Comprendo, así que te pediré algo antes de seguir hablando, no quiero que te muestres ante nadie de la familia tal como eres

Explíquese…

Sabes que solo con que alguien mencione tu nombre fuera de estas paredes puede morir…

Lo se, se que todo el que este a mi alrededor corre demasiado peligro, por eso quiero que me mande a cualquier lugar del mundo donde pueda iniciar una nueva vida

Te arriesgas demasiado_…además tu no sabes quien eres en verdad…_

No me importa mientras nadie más salga dañado por mi culpa estoy dispuesta hacer todo…

Entonces-interviene Ayu- quédate y afronta los obstáculos que te pone la vida

No soportare ver morir a alguien más

Entonces lucha y protege a las personas que te quiere o aprecian, permite que el calor vuelva a tu corazón esa calidez que solo puede dar el amor

-con recelo responde- esa calidez yo ya la e sentido

Mientes, talvez puedas engañar a los demás pero conmigo es diferente

…_lees mi mente acaso…_

…_no leo lo que me dice todo tu cuerpo cada uno de tus cambios me lo dicen yo solo interpreto, lo que siento…_

… _los ojos del alma…_

… _no los ojos del corazón…_

…_el corazón engaña…_

…_te falta mucha experiencia, para engañar a tu propio corazón, has engañado a tu mente, pero todos podemos engañarla, así que por lo menos conmigo intenta ser sincera ya eres muy hábil no cualquiera puede interpretar los sentimientos o las palabras por medio de los ojos…_

Creo que me estoy perdiendo de mucho así que iré al punto, Sakura tienes poderes mágicos

Si señora-voltea a ver Ayu ya que sabe que no la podrá burlar- desde mi nacimiento tengo poderes

Entonces nos serán de gran ayuda, ya que sabes como esconder muy bien tu presencia

Si señora

Necesito que recites este hechizo -le entrega un pergamino- no omitas nada

Si señora –toma el pergamino y lo estira- yo conozco este hechizo

Eso no puede ser posible –dice Wei- este pergamino nunca a salido de la mansión

Yo-yo me equivoque…es que se parece mucho a uno que leí antes

_Vuelves a mentir Sakura…_

Muy bien hay voy –empieza a recitarlo- "las sombras de la noche caerán y el alma tendrá luz y oscuridad, dos corazón latirán en uno solo, sin ver mas haya de lo que sus ojos individuales, nos mostraran dos caminos cual tomara solo un corazón lo decidirá, bien y mal, amor y odio todo en un solo ángel de la oscuridad"

Wei se quedo atónito- señorita sakura es usted

A que si soy yo, claro que si

Pero…pero

De esto se trata el hechizo, se trata de mostrar un rostro muy diferente del original y ya que Sakura puede esconder su presencia no tendrá problemas

Hay uno señora Li –dice Ayu- es que si ella no tiene suficiente control sobre su magia el hechizo se deshará y armara un escándalo

Para eso estas aquí Ayu, tú la entrenaras

No necesito entrenamiento se controlar mis poderes a la perfección

Nadie puede llegar a un control del 100

Pues soy la excepción…

Lo comprobaremos esta tarde, después de que conozcas a la familia de la señora Li

…_Ansió demostrarte lo equivocada que estas…_

**En el cuarto de Syaoran.**

Quien es esa niña y porque no dejo de pensar en ella –saca del cajo de su respaldo el listón que encontró la noche anterior- quien eres

Sya-Syaoran puedo pasar

Si mei, -guarda el listón- que sucede

Tu madre nos ha mandado a llamar a todos, así que debemos ir al salón central

Sabes para que nos llama

No…-syaoran se le queda viendo con cara de no me te creo-...NO SE en verdad no se así que apresúrate-sale, azotando la puerta-

**En el salón principal.**

Este se dividía en dos partes una era la parte de la pista de baile que abarcaba la mayor parte es decir como un 80 del salón y la otra parte es la de la mesa de comida, donde en esos momentos solo se encontraba una mesa como para 50 personas, pero este salón tenia aguante para un 500 personas, pero ya que solo para la cena se encontraría los integrantes de la familia se habían preparado solo se habían preparado 10 puestos pero en toda la mesa se había puesto un mantel blanco con el bordado de un dragón en hilo dorado y a cada cierta distancia se ponían candelabros de oro, la vajilla que utilizarían esa noche era de porcelana china con una imagen de rosas en el centro y pétalos alrededor. Ya en la punta de la mesa se encontraba la Señora Iren Li con su imponente poder.

Veo que has llegado a tiempo Sasuki

Y como le dije aquí están los papeles que necesita, solo falta la huella digital de la pequeña y su firma en tres documentos y todo estará listo, ahora me retiro…

No sasuki, debes quedarte, este asunto también te concierne

_A mi como me afecta todo…_

De todas las formas posibles

Ayu cuando dejaras de meterte en los asuntos de los demás –dice Sasuki enojada- DIME

Tranquila, calma Sasuki

Necesito que ambas se queden y que soporten estar al menos durante la cena compostura

SI- dicen ambas al mismo tiempo-

Luego de un momento aparecen las cuatro hijas mayores de Iren Li, Faren, Futie, Shifa y Fu-mei y unos momentos después aparecen Meilin y Azoran –entonces todos toman sus lugares en el centro la señora Li, a su derecha Li y a la par de este Ayu, luego Faren y por último Fu-mei en el lado izquierdo habían dejado un espacio el cual había pedido la señora que la dejaran así luego Sasuki, Mei, Shifa y Futie

Madre –dice Shifa la hermana mayor- podría decirme el porque nos a citado a todos

Si madre –dice Fu-mei, la menor- hace mucho que no pasaba esto

A pasado demasiado –dice Futie- para recordarlo

Pero dejémonos de cosas –dice Faren la segunda de hermanas- y dinos madre el porque de todo

Dejen de ser impertinentes –reclama Sasuki- y tengan calma

Tu estas igual –refuta Ayu- o peor que ella -por ese comentario se gana una mirada asesina por parte de Sasuki- vamos tran-qui-li-za-te te lo digo despacio para que te relajes

Estas acabando con mi paciencia

Madre –dice Syaoran- dinos, si es tú decisión

Los eh reunido a todos porque quiero presentarle a alguien

Solo por eso –dice mei- nos llamo

No seas mal educada –le dice Sasuki a Mei- tendré que en sellarte mejores modales Meilin Li

_Estoy en problemas ella nunca me dice Li _

Como decía quiero presentarle a alguien así que pasa –las puertas del salón se abren de par en par y entra un niño de doce años con pelo castaño, con una mirada serie y fría de color verde- el es

Soy Sak Otaku –los murmullos se expanden por la mesa- soy invitado de la señora Li y estaré en esta casa por un tiempo

Sak toma asiento aquí a mi lado

_Pero ese puesto solo lo puede ocupar uno de nosotro (de la familia) piensan todos_

Me niego…

Porque Sak

No pertenezco a esta familia

Por ahora

Que me trata de decir señora Li

Tu lo sabes –los papeles se los desliza- solo necesito tu huella en el primer documento y serás un Li

Usted no comprende…YO NUNCA LO HARÉ

TEN MAS RESPETO NIÑO –grita Mei- NO A TODOS SE LE SOFRECE UN HONOR COMO ESE

No seas entrometida niña-la fulmina con la mirada- este es un asunto que se sale de tu alcance

Sak, te haré el siguiente ofrecimiento

La escucho

Ahí dos posibilidades, una por tu voluntad y otra contra tu voluntad

Todos se quedan impactados ante tales palabras

Ninguna de las dos sucederá señora Li

Entonces pelearas para que no suceda esto

Si es necesario

Entonces hazlo contra mi hijo

No lo haré

Sino lo haces, firmare esos papeles, sin importarme lo que pienses

No me rehusó y si los firma no me interesa dentro de seis años más seré mayor de edad y podré volver a ser lo que fui

Si lo haces todo saldrá a la luz y todos los que hayan estado junto a ti…

Comprendo, pero pase lo que pase no cambiare de ser quien soy y en este momento lo puede comprobar, pero aun así lo haré peleare contra su hijo- en los adentros de Sak- _que estas haciendo…solo acepto el reto…no quiero pelear contra Syaoran…tú, pero, yo soy distinto…te equivocas…no puedes controlarme…claro que si…entonces detenme…yo-yo…no puedes, así que haré lo que me plazca…_- me engaño no es así señora Li

Solo deseo ver tus capacidades

-con gran arrogancia dice- Pues donde se las muestro

* * *

espero que con este capitulo haya podido responder cuando me preguntan por que el nombre aun que el titulo inicial era dos por uno es que era muy explicito y empezare a explicar el porque mataron a la familia de sakura y otras cosas interesantes apareceran en el siguiente capitulo y espero que asi de largo este bien pero si quieren que lo alarge más solo avisen y ya solo que haran una pequeñita espera para que suba el siguiente capitulo, recomendaciones, quejas y preguntas manden un review y serán respondidas

con esto creo que respondo al review de: dark0nline, y el de Celina Sosalo respondere con el siguiente capitulo creo yo

y tambien con este capitulo complazco a chouri, akirachinty

y a los demás les agradezco por sus reviews y hasta la proxima

"Este solo es el inicio, tú verdadero camino estara llenos de peligros, afrontalos y encontraras lo que buscas"

frase de j.p.ch.q


	5. Sak y Syaoran

**Importante leer antes**

En este capitulo se vera como hablan la contraparte de sakura o sea sak con ella o viceversa así que para que no se confundan se hará lo siguiente:

_Los pensamientos de todos irán en letra cursiva menos los de sak lo que irán en **negrilla y cursiva.**_

Las palabras en mayúscula son GRITOS

Y las palabras subrayadas son como sarcasmo

Y las palabras que solo están en negrilla es la **conciencia**

**En el salón de entrenamiento**

Estas listo LI

Madre porque desea que pelee con este

Hijo solo hazlo es una orden

…SI…

Vamos a ver que hace el cachorro

-li solo le da una mirada de fría-…mejor deja de hablar y atácame o tienes miedo

No tientes tu suerte, no tendré piedad solo porque eres el hijo de la señora li

Sak empieza el ataque al hacer aparecer una espada (tipo la de li en la serie) con un mango de color verde oscuro casi negro y luego se lanza contra li el cual apuras penas pudo evitar el golpe e invocar su espada

Con eso no matas ni a una mosca Li

Hijo ocupa la nueva espada

Pero aun no…

Que acaso tienes un nuevo juguete y no puedes utilizarlo

Ya me cansaste, poderes de la luz y las tiniebla yo los invoco concentren sus energías en aquella que será mi defensora –enfrente de Li aparece una luz- y mi ayudante libera tus poderes ante tu nuevo dueño Syaoran –una espada de gran tamaño con un mango en forma de un dragón negro y en la boca de este una borla en color rojo aparece delante de Syaoran el cual la toma en sus manos y emprende el nuevo ataque pero este es neutralizado con gran facilidad- Vamos Li o acaso solo esto es todo tú poder

No puede ser

Tonto –empuja a Syaoran con una patada en su abdomen- no debes demostrar sentimientos sino te eliminaran

Syaoran retrocede unos pasos

Maldito, haré que calles esa gran bocota

-con mirada retadora- ven e inténtalo

Los ataques de Li aumentan, pero sin importar cuantas veces ataca a Sak este siempre logra neutralizarlo y luego lo manda a volar o simplemente lo evita, con todo esto Syaoran solo había podido acertar tres golpes a Sak una pequeña herida en su mejilla, otra en su hombro izquierdo y una ultima herida en su espalda.

Oye me estas aburriendo, si no me divierto de que sirve todo esto

…_maldición que puedo hacer…_

Syaoran es sacado de sus pensamientos al ser derivado por Sak (quedando sak sentado sobre el abdomen de Syaoran), el cual lo desarma con facilidad y luego le pone su espada en el cuello a Syaoran

Ya me canse de esperarte así que te eliminare

TÍA haga algo o lo matara

El deberá salir solo de esto

PERO SI USTED LE ORDENO QUE…

CALLA MEI -grita Sasuki- La señora Li sabe lo que hace así que no le faltes al respeto

Todo esto estaba siendo visto con gran calma por Ayu

_Así que ya perdiste el control de tu cuerpo Sakura_

_En vez de estarme restregando mi error…detenme_

_Tú te metiste sola…sola saldrás_

_Arrrrr…SAK DETENTE…_

_**Porque lo haría pequeña flor**_

_Porque yo te lo ordeno_

_**De cuando acá tú eres la que manda, no se te olvide que yo soy el líder en este barco y para demostrarlo eliminare al cachorro**_

Este es tu fin Syaoran –levanta su espada para tomar impulso y su objetivo es el corazón- muere –se escucha el grito de las hermanas de li y Mei-

_NOOOOOOOOO DETENTE SAK _

Que estas haciendo pequeña flor –el ataque había sido detenido-

_Simplemente cambio nuestros puesto, tomare tu cuerpo y tu mi lugar en mi mente_

_**No te atrevas pequeña…**_

Syaoran escúchame, utiliza tu magia ya –Syaoran que al no sentir el filo de la espada de su enemigo abre sus ojos- que dices sak

Hazlo RAPIDO

Mi espada –la espada se encontraba muy lejos de ambos chicos- no puedo sin ella…

_**Vamos pequeña no podrás soportar mas y el cachorro no tiene su arma…**_

_Ahí otra manera de detenerte_

**_Que piensas hacer Sakura_**

_Esto…_trueno –un gran gato con electricidad aparece delante de ambos niños- hazlo que te ordene

_Como es posible-_piensa ayu_- que pueda invocar este tipo de ser sin sus cards acaso ella… _

así que atácame –el ser de electricidad retrocede como negándose- HAZLO TE LO ORDENO –aun así el gato no le obedecía- hazlo por favor –una lagrima cayo por su rostro, el ser mágico la toco con su pata con gran delicadeza pero aun así el choque de electricidad fue grande y mando a sak a volar contra una de las paredes, las luces del ese cuarto empezaron a fallar, li se logró sentar y entre las luces que pipi liaban vio la figura de Sak pero en un van y ven de las luces vio que la figura de sak ya no era la de él sino la de aquella niña

No puede ser –con gran dificultad se paro y se acerco hasta donde estaba sak- estoy alucinando –cae desmayado por que a perdido bastante sangre debido a las heridas en todo su cuerpo todo esto cortesía de su mejor amigo Sak-…

Señor wei Ayúdenme con Sak –dice ayu- Sasuki y tu también Mei llévense a Syaoran a su cuarto

**En el cuarto de Sakura.**

Sakura ha recuperado su forma normal y se encuentra con varias heridas en su cuerpo debido al ataque de trueno. Esta otra vez utilizando la pijama de dos piezas solo que esta vez es en color celeste con unas gotas azul marino.

Veo que empiezas a despertar

Ayu como se encuentra sy…el joven li

Sabes que conmigo no debes mentir, note la preocupación en tus ojos

Un leve alo rosado se pone en las mejillas de sakura

Simplemente sabía que Sak era capaz de matarlo eso es todo

Veo que tienes poderes mas desarrollados de los que pensé –cambia el tema ya que sabe que es la de no terminar- pero deberás expulsar de tu cuerpo esos poderes

Que, no comprendo

Debes hacer física la presencia de tus poderes

Pero eso me hará mas vulnerable o acaso no viste a Li sin su espada el no pudo invocar nada, eso mismo pasara si yo materializo mi poderes

Es muy distinto el caso

En qué?

Los poderes de el no han sido totalmente desarrollados y los tuyos en cambio han sido sellado en tu interior

Como sabes eso?

Acaso no recuerdas lo que le dijiste a la señora Iren

_Flash back_

Creo que me estoy perdiendo de mucho así que iré al punto, Sakura tienes poderes mágicos

Si señora-voltea a ver Ayu ya que sabe que no la podrá burlar- desde mi nacimiento tengo poderes

_Fin del flash back_

Y eso que tiene que ver.

Tú madre fue la primera que seño sus poderes en tu cuerpo y luego tu padre y tu hermano

No comprendo

Al morir dejaron sus esperanzas en ti, o acaso ellos no te…_ella aun no sabe de lo que encierra en su interior…_

No me que

Nada hoy, me levante rara ando diciendo incoherencia, lo mejor será que te deje descansar –se acerca rápidamente a la puerta-…así que adiós –sale del cuarto-…

Espera yo…ya se fue, intentare dormir y ya

Durante la siguiente hora sakura dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama intentando dormir y ya que no lo logro sale de su cuarto

Iré a tomar aire a uno de los patios

Unos momentos luego

DEMONIOS –se tapa la boca- porque siempre me pierdo…reconozco este lugar –llega a una puerta- es el cuarto de Sya- de Li…_acaso debo ver como se encuentra…_**si porque Sak le dio una gran paliza…**_es mi responsabilidad…_-entra al cuarto con gran sigilo y se acerca a la cama de Syaoran, pero se sorprende al no ver a nadie en la cama- donde se encuentra

Acaso me buscabas –dice Syaoran el cual sale del baño, con el pelo húmedo y enredado, y con varias de sus heridas abiertas- no esperaba verte tan pronto…-se calla al ver a sakura que observaba sus heridas-…que sucede…

_Demonios Sak lo a herido mucho…_-agacha la cabeza- es mi culpa

Que!...estas heridas, no son tú culpa

Tú –levanta su cabeza con lágrimas- no entiendes

Si no me explicas como deseas que te comprenda, ahora dime quien eres –la toma por los hombros- dime por…-cae de rodillas ya que siente un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo-aarrgg

SYAORAN –lo agarra por los hombros y lo mira con una gran preocupación mezclada con culpabilidad-

No te preocupes no es nada

Si no es nada no te dolerá esto –le toca una herida pequeña, pero para el fuel como que le insertaran una daga por lo cual da un gran grito- ya vez, apóyate en mi hombro te ayudo a llegar hasta la cama

…-Syaoran lo hace ya que no tiene de otra- ahorra podrías

Shhhh después hablamos, ahora dime donde tienes las medicinas para curarte

En el baño, pero yo n- -su frase queda cortada al ver como Sakura se va al baño y momentos después sale con vendas, algodón y agua oxigenada- no piensas

No lo pienso lo hago –toma un algodón y lo moja con agua oxigenada y con una gran delicadeza, pero no evito que eso le doliera a Syaoran y que de vez en cuando diera un gritito ahogado – vamos no lloriquees

A ti no te dieron una paliza

A en serio…_si viera la herida que tengo en la espalda…_

SYAORAN –se escucho un grito fuera de la habitación- SYAORAN

Es Mei

Creo que ya debo irme –se levanta-_…no es conveniente que alguien más sepa que me encuentro aquí…_

Espera –la toma de su mano y un leve sonrojo se pone en sus mejillas- aun no me dices tu nombre

Quiero que me prometas algo

Si, pero antes dime tu nombre

No primero debes prometerme algo

Esta bien

Promete que a nadie le dirás que eh venido aquí

Porque, no entiendo acaso alguien te conoce en la casa

Promételo,– se zafa del agarre- sino ya no volveré a verte

Te lo prometo, ahorra dime tu nombre

Te lo diré cuando sea el momento indicado nunca antes

Porque

Es por tu seguridad-llega hasta el balcón y a su lado Syaoran-

SYAORAN PUEDO ENTRAR

Espera un momento mei

Adiós Syaoran –da un salto y se lanza del balcón-

…-syaoran se queda sin palabras- no sobrevivirá

Syaoran que tanto miras –li la voltea a ver-

Mei quien te dio permiso de entrar

Me canse de esperar y yo solo venía a curarte, pero veo que no me necesitas, así que adiós

Syaoran se da la vuelta afligido y en eso ve como cae una pluma blanca y la toma en sus manos y esta se desvanece en sus manos

_Ella debe tener poderes mágicos…estará bien_

_Fin del flash back._

_Y esa fue la primera de muchas veces, en las cuales fui a donde él para currar sus heridas, hubo un tiempo en que…_

SAK ten cuidado…–le grito un joven-… el balón

…_esa voz es de_...-se da la vuelta- Q-que –un balón de fútbol venía directo a su rostro y ya que estaba distraído no puedo evitar el golpe- auch

Sak te encuentra bien –dice uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento-

Tú que crees

Sak…

-se da la vuelta y allí estaba Li Syaoran, lo mira con recelo- y tú que haces aquí

Así resives a tú

No lo digas Li

Yo tampoco estoy feliz que te den ese titulo

Oye sak –dice Yamasaki- quien es este

El es mi…_demonios que difícil es decir quien es él en mi vida es tan difícil como haberle pedido eso a ella…_

**En otra recamara.**

Esta recamara es de color blanca todo en esa recamara es así desde las paredes hasta el piso e igual que en las otras habitaciones visitadas por Sakura tiene un cuadro con el mismo lago solo que esta vez hay un niño y una niña que juegan en las aguas del lago y cerca de ellos se ve a otra niña viendo atentamente a los otros dos niños que juegan mientras se recarga en el pecho de un niño el cual recarga su cabeza en el hombro de la pequeña.

Señorita ayu se encuentra aquí…

Así que le haz hecho una visita nocturna al joven Li

Solo quería saber como se encuentra

Bueno, a que haz venido

Quiero que…yo quiero

Te cuesta tanto pedirme ayuda

…

Desde mañana empezaremos a entrenar

NO

No es por eso que venías

Digo que no quiero esperar hasta mañana quiero empezar ya

Ya viste la hora

Si, ya se que son las once…pero yo…

Esta bien solo dame un momento para cambiarme…pero antes dime porque quieres…

Sabes que en mi se encuentra una llave que pues…

Temes que Sak libere tus…

Si ya lo sabes no preguntes…

Solo…

Apresúrate te espero afuera

_Porque ya no confías en los demás pequeña Sakura, si supieras la verdad de porque tu hermano te pidiera que buscaras a un Li._

_Fin del flash back_

_Desde aquel día eh entrenado con Ayu para lograr controlar a Sak_

SAK-grita Yamasaki- DESPIERTA

Q-que…no me digas que otra vez me

Si, te volviste a quedar dormido

Jejeje –se soba la cabeza-

Ya déjate de cosas y dime quien es él

Ese él tiene nombre y es Syaoran Li

Li, igual que tú Sak

Para mi desgracia el es mi-mi

Su hermano mayor

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_**

* * *

**_

Espero que este capitulo les parezca interesante, y perdón por no revelar aun la verdad sobre porque mataron a la Fam. de sakura, pero esperen unos momentos más y sabrán la repsuesta así que cualqier cosa dejen reviews y gracias a todos por leer este fic asi que gracias y bye hasta el siguiente capitulo


	6. Uno mas en la familia Li

ESOOO ESSS VERRDADD SAAAK

Aunque no me guste admitirlo eso eess verdad

A mi tampoco me agrada decirlo

…_todo esto no hubiera pasado si no hubiera, arg ¡PORQUEEEEE, tuve que AAAAA_

_Flash back_

Al día siguiente después de la pelea entre Sak y Syaoran y en el mismo salón de entrenamiento esta Sakura tirada en el suelo y Ayu la intenta levantar

Sakura despierta…Sakura

Solo un momento más…

La señora Li te llama

No quiero levantarme mami

Sakura, Syaoran fue a parar el hospital por lo de anoche

QUEEEEEEEEE –se para de un solo salto- EN QUE HOSPITAL ESTA?

Veo que mi otro joven pupilo te interesa mucho

-se ruboriza- cuantas veces debo decirte que no me interesa, simplemente me siento culpable por los actos de Sak

Si lo que tu digas, bueno el punto es que la señora te manda hablar

Entonces que esperamos

…pues que tú te cambies de apariencia

P-pero yo aun no controlo a Sak

Si no le provocan creo que él no reaccionara

Porque dices eso Ayu

Fácil al igual que tú el debe estar agotado has materializado a dos cartas

Es verdad –de su bolsillo saca dos cartas en color rosado- son fly (vuelo) y through (atravesar), mis dos primeras cartas…

Sakura cuando termines de materializar las cartas ya podrás controlar a Sak ya que el perderá los poderes que en el habitan ya que solo puede utilizar tú esencia. Me comprendes…

Si ayu…así que solo dame un momento –sakura recita el conjuro del pergamino (ayu hizo que se lo aprendiera), unos segundos después sakura fue envuelta por una luz y su convirtió por así decirlo en Sak- lista señorita Hinamuro

Porque me llamas señorita Hinamuro

No lo se, pero lo mejor será que nos apresuremos, a diferencia de Sakura yo soy mas puntual con mis citas

A ayu le sale una enorme gota

* * *

**En el comedor principal de la casa se encuentra toda la familia**

Syaoran te encuentras bien?

…._claro que si…_

Hijo tú prima te esta hablando

….**como una enfermera como ella**_…_

Hermanito-dicen las cuatro hermanas a la vez- , te están hablando

…_cuando la volveré a ver…_

Sin que el lo notará entra Ayu y Sak

Que sucede Señora…

No se que le sucede a mi hijo

Yo les puedo ayudar a que reaccione

Tu –mei lo apunta con su dedo- ni si quieras te le acerques, si no yo…

Mei calla-dice sasuki- cuantas veces debo decirte que no seas impertinente

Pero, él –lo sigue apuntado con su dedo- él estuvo apunto de matar a li, es un desgraciado-sak se acerca a ella y le toma la mano- q-que demonios haces…

…_que piensas hacer Sak –_dice sakura, la cual volvió a perder el control sobre su cuerpo- S_ak no te atrevas a…**No te preocupes** **solo pienso divertirme a costa de ellos, así que tú tranquila...**_

Cálmate pequeña, no lo lastimare –le besa la mano, como todo caballero ingles, (aunque él no lo es -- ), ante lo cual Mei se ruboriza- sabes que te ves hermosa cuando te ruboriza –por este comentario, se gano una bofetada por parte de Meilin- tienes un buen gancho derecho…_te lo mereces…_

TONTO-mei sale del comedor muy enojada- TONTO

Todos se han quedado callados ante los actos de aquel joven, excepto Sasuki que esta reprimiendo la risa, nunca había visto a Mei así

Creo que Mei encontró la horma de su zapato –revienta a reír sin control- que divertido eres Sak

Todos se le quedan viendo a sasuki con cara de que te pasa

Creo que a pesar de todo esto el pequeño lobo no ha despertado, así que creo que…

Déjalo en paz –dice Ayu- no busques mas problemas

Yo no busco a los problemas, sino que ellos me buscan a mi, además deseo tener otra batalla es que me siento aburrido

Todos caen tipo anime

Porque reaccionan así, es que en esta casa no hay nadie con quien pueda pelear, más que con él –apunta a Syaoran, que sigue con cara de perdido- o alguien se ofrece para practicar, conmigo

Todos dan un paso hacia atrás excepto Ayu, Sasuki, la señora Li y claro esta el pequeño lobo que no le estaba poniendo atención a nadie

Como ven, solo hay mujeres y él y ya que no peleo contra mujeres solo queda el pequeño Li, pero antes lo sacaremos de su trance…_que pretendes…**no te preocupes no lo lastimare… por ahora**_

Oye Syaoran –le susurra a su oído- no me digas que la pequeña de anoche, te a ganado el corazón, acaso la quieres, ella besa muy bien

…-a Syaoran le sale una gran vena en la frente- NO MOLESTES –invoca a su espada y ataca a Sak- eres un estupido que no sabe nada

Entonces porque te enojas

P-por Q-que…me desconcentraste es que estaba meditando

Mientes

No

Si

No

Ustedes dos pueden dejar de comportarse como dos bebes –dice ayu- por sino lo han notado la Señora Li quiere decirles algo, especialmente a ti joven Otaku

Ayu de ahora en adelante quiero que te refieras a Sak como Sak Li

QUEEEEEEEEE

Woow señora de donde saca esas cosas

Perdiste

Pero…si…ash

Resígnate

Solo hasta que tenga 18…

Si hasta los 18, mientras serás un Li

_Fin del flash back_

Todos los jugadores siguen reunidos alrededor de los dos hermanos Li, pero una joven vestida de porrista (una mini falda con tablones en color azul marino oscura y una blusa de tirantes color blanca)

Oigan chicos no han visto a Monotoki

No

…creo que hoy no vino al colegio…

Pero aun así –dice la porrista- ella no deja de venir a ninguna práctica

De quien hablan –pregunto Syaoran-Sak

Ella es…-es interrumpido por el grito del entrenador Kuso- A TODOS USTEDES A SEGUIR CON SUS ENTRENAMIENTOS Y TU JOVENCITA VETE A MOVER LOS POMPONES…

E-es que señor no encuentro a Monotoki

Y tú crees que ella se encuentra disfrazada de hombre y anda jugando futball con mis chicos

y-yo…pensé que…-se retira-…

…_si supiera que en verdad si estoy jugando con sus "chicos"…_JEJEJE

Y tú de que te ríes Sak

De nada en especial hermano…

…_desde cuando me dice hermano, esto me huele a rata…_

Y TU LI SAK, piensas irte o no –lo mira con dos flamas como ojos-…mira que me dejas mal para el entrenamiento…

De eso no se preocupe, aquí mi hermanito –abraza a Syaoran- se queda como mi reemplazo

PERFECTO -lo mira como con estrellitas en los ojos- HOY HABRÁ CARNE FRESCA

S-sak –dijo Syaoran con un millón de gotitas bajando por su cuello, pero el antes mencionado ya no estaba- SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK

* * *

**Cerca de los baños de la institución**

A Sak le zumbaron los oídos, y rió levemente

No debo pensar quien debe estar hablando mal de mí –sonrió picaramente- y ahora a cambiarnos…_WOW que demonios haces luego de cambiar de cuerpo, seré chica y pues no es muy agradable…pues tú me entiendes…**-pone sonrisa de satisfacción- entonces entremos al baño de chicas…**NOOOOOOOO…**decídete o el de chico o el de chicas…**pues y-yo…**aja…**el de chicos –suspira- no tengo de otra, todo por el bien de mis amigas y las que esten en el baño de chicas…_

Entra como sak al baño de hombres, para luego salir como Sakura, la cual sale corriendo del baño como alma en pena que huye de las garras de Satanás

PPPPPPPPPEEEERRRRRRRRDDDDDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNNN

Dentro del baño de chicos hay muchos con caras sonrojadas al ser vistos por aquel ángel (y no en el mejor de sus momentos -- ), como muchos denominaban a la despistada de de Monotoki y otros con cara de embobados, por tal hermosa escena.

Que hermosa se ve cuando se sonroja –dicen muchos al mismo tiempo, para luego suspirar-…

* * *

**En la cancha de futball.**

Maldito Sak cuando lo tenga entre mis manos será su fin

Al pobre de Syaoran lo habían agarrado como pelón de hospicio, tanto el entrenador como algunos de los jugadores, pero el no se había permitido descansar demostraría que era mejor que cualquiera de esos peleles

Li hay te va –grito Yamasaki- ve por el gol del triunfo

…claro, que lo haré no es necesario que me lo digas…

El había sido uno de los pocos que lo había tratado bien

Syaoran se acercaba rápidamente hasta que vio (debo aclarar antes de proseguir que la que detrás de la cancha de futball, para ser mas exacta detrás de una de las porterías en este caso la que atacaba Syaoran se encontraba el área de las porristas y detrás de esta área se encuentra una alta malla de metal de aproximados 6 a 7 metros de altura, esta evita que los balones se salgan mucho de la cancha), como una persona saltaba con suma gracia aquella alta malla de metal, para luego gritar en el aire: POSICION 24 EN FLANCO DERECHO –todo eso lo dijo mientras daba tres vueltas en el aire para ser a cachada por otras tres jóvenes que la volvían a lanzar hacia arriba, para que Sakura diera un giro hacia atrás mientras las demás porristas formaban una pirámide de nueve personas, para que así Sakura fuera la de la punta. Todo era observado por un atónito Syaoran, el cual fue lanzado al duro suelo por uno de sus contrincantes

Eso es para que no te distraigas viendo al ángel caído de Seijo

Que? –pregunto Syaoran mientras veía como el otro jugador seguía su camino sin prestarle atención alguna- Un ángel caído

Ella es conocida bajo ese seudónimo, su nombre verdadero es Sakura Monotoki, la porrista numero 1 y por consiguiente la líder, además de ser una de las mejores en todos los deportes…y no té preocupes no serás el primero en sucumbir ante sus encanto –ríe- ella es única…

Entonces tú…

No, no, no –movía sus manos a una gran velocidad en señal de negativa, para luego detenerse y su cara tornarse en un rojo intenso- yo no siento nada por Monotoki excepto aprecio y agrado, lo que se siente por una buena amiga y ya…bueno dejémonos de cosas y sigamos jugando –le extiende la mano a Syaoran, para ayudarlo a levantarse, sin pensarlo dos veces la toma- aun debemos anotar el gol de la victoria

Claro…

* * *

**En el área de porristas**

Sakura –dijo, una joven de ojos amatistas y cabellera negra como el ébano, que así un perfecto contraste con su piel blanca como la nieve- porque te retrasaste y porque no viniste al colegio

E-es que…pues y-yo Tomoyo…bueno…jejejeje –un grito la interrumpe- CUIDAADO LI –sakura vuelve a ver que a pasado y ve como entre Jasumaru (chico de cabellos verdes y ojos negros) y Riuske(pelinegro y ojos color amarillo), le hacen la camita (comprende en que al saltar dos personas una empuje a la otra, mientras un tercero se coloca detrás del que fue empujado agachándose para que así el que va en caída rebote en su espalda y de una vuelta en el aire y así no poder amortiguar el golpe) a Syaoran el cual al intentar quitarles el balón, es encrucijado con la camita, sin poderse detener cae vertiginosamente al suelo, donde se lastima la mano ya que en un acto reflejo intenta detener el inminente golpe.

SYAORAN –grito sakura al ver esa escena, sale corriendo al lado de Syaoran, mientras los demás se quedan en un estado de chok al ver la actitud del ángel caído- syaoran –le dice en un susurro, luego se levanta enojada al ver que no reaccionan- USTEDES DOS –los ve con ojos de una gran frialdad, ambos jóvenes se asustan al ver tal mirada de parte del llamado ángel- C-COMO…**_CALMATE, O, TODO LO QUE HAZ HECHO SE IRA POR EL DESAGÜE…_**-les da la espalda y se arrodilla a ver como esta- te encuentras bien

q-quien eres –vuelve a caer desmayado-….

TODOS USTEDES –grita el entrenador- SIGAN CON SUS PRACTICAS, excepto tú Yamasaki y tú Monotoki, quiero que se lleven a Li a la enfermería y luego regresas Yamasaki…

Si entrenador

Yamasaki toma con cuidado a Li y con ayuda de Sakura lo sube a su espalda.

* * *

**En la enfermería unos minutos después.**

Gracias Yamasaki

Sakura, como conoces a Li

…pues yo…-empieza a sudar-**te felicito, tú y tu gran bocota, tenías que gritar –imitando la voz de sakura- SYAORAN, solo te flato decir querido…**_sak este no es el momento para molestar…_** ni si quiera pudiste disimular diciendo su apellido no tenías que salir de campeona y decir el nombre…**_FUE un accidente a cualquiera le pasa…_e-es que…

Señorita Monotoki, que la trae por aquí –le dice la enfermera de Seijo, una joven recién egresada, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, de sonrisa agradable y sincera- es muy raro verla aquí, y usted joven Takeshi

Es que un jugador nuevo fue…

Ya se los dos hermanos Kojishi (se refieren a Jasumaru y Riuske), le dieron la bienvenida, bueno le agradezco que haya venido a dejar a su compañero, pero sino me equivoco el entrenador se enojara con usted joven Takeshi

Es verdad –sale corriendo- GRACIAS ENFERMERA NARUMI

Ese Takeshi –sonríe afablemente-…

…_que hermosa sonrisa…_**hace cuanto tiempo, no sonríes así…**_es tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo…_

Monotoki, te sucede algo…

N-no, porque pregunta…

Es que te note triste, tienes algún problema…hablando de eso necesito tú ayuda

Para que señorita Narumi

Es que dentro de enfermería tengo a otros dos pacientes, ambos están en las dos camillas disponibles, así que sacare una vieja que esta hay pero necesito, que el joven…

Li…

Que el joven Li mantenga en alto la cabeza, mientras le pones un algodón con alcohol, para que recupere el conocimiento, y como e notado, el joven Li tiene buenos reflejos ya que alcanzo a evadir el golpe, pero su mano izquierda no tuvo muy buena suerte, así que necesito que la desinfectes y luego la entablilles, solo para prevenir, alguna golpe mas, bueno ahora voy por la camilla pero necesito que te sientes cerca de él –toma a sakura y la sienta al lado de Syaoran- para que así él apoye su cabeza en tus piernas no te –sakura hace todo involuntariamente- preocupes ya vengo-se marcha rápido-…

Pero yo, yo tengo entrenamiento –suspira- esos dos me la pagarán –mira el rostro de li- no has cambiando mucho –le mueve unos mechones de pelo que le han caído en el rostro- solo que ahora tus facciones no son de aquel niño, cerrado y en cierta forma un poco inseguro –se escucha que alguien carraspea, para que ella, voltee- que sucede enfermera

Veo que conoces a ese joven…

…y-ya saco la camilla

A es verdad aquí esta, así que ayúdame a pasarlo a la camilla –ambas con gran cuidado lo pasaron a la Camila, al estar así la enfermera levanto la cabeza de Syaoran, para que sakura tomara su puesto- ahora quiero que le pases este algodón

Cree que esto nos aguante a los dos –voltea a ver la camilla- es que no se ve muy segura

Claro que si te doy mi palabra –se escucha un grito- esa es mi señal, aquí te dejo lo demás –entra rápido al escucharse otro grito- cálmense

Bueno ya que no tengo de otra, al mal paso darle prisa

Sakura pasó como dos minutos pasándole el algodón, hasta que de repente Syaoran empezó a abrir los ojos y aun medio inconciente se incorporo y se sentó, luego volteo a ver a sakura a la cual no visualizaba bien

Q-quien eres? –Se escucho como algo se quiebra- _que fue eso-piensan los dos al mismo tiempo _

De un momento a otro la camilla se rompe por la mitad haciendo que Syaoran quede totalmente topado al cuerpo de sakura, la cual se había ruborizado de pies a cabeza

Mi n-nombre es Sakura Monotoki-no hallo mas que decir- y tu?

…creo que eso tú ya lo sabes…tú gritaste mi nombre…

Sakura voltea a ver a otro lado e intenta moverse pero la camilla se cierra a un mas

Demonios –dice en un susurro- te encuentras bien

Si, en lo que cabe decir

Muy bien ahora necesito que apoyes tus manos en las mías para luego hacernos hacia atrás para poder abrir esta, tonta camilla, de acuerdo

Si

Muy bien ahora –los dos unieron sus manos y se empujaron, pero en el perfecto plan de sakura había un error- su mano

Syaoran ya no aguanto con el dolor y se soltó y como todo acto tiene repercusiones la camilla se cerro y ya que ambos estaban de frente y el movimiento fue demasiado rápido para que cualquiera de los dos viera lo que venia, y pues lo que venia era un acercamiento de cuerpo y rostros y un inesperado e inevitable beso, ella solo atino a cerrar los ojos antes del choque y después de este mientras Syaoran cerro sus ojos para luego abrirlos por la sorpresa de ese beso pero ninguno de los dos se separo o porque la camilla no se los permitió o porque ninguno de los dos lo deseaba la respuesta solo ellos la conocían en lo más profundo de sus corazones, pero toda acción tiene su repercusión, y este acto no seria la diferencia, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabían era que habían activado una bomba de tiempo y que en los siguientes días sabrían cuales eran las consecuencias de este pequeño accidente del destino.

* * *

**Gran Hong Kong barrios bajos **

En una fábrica abandonada se ven a cuatro sujetos en medio de las sombras

El día ha llegado mis queridos subordinados, luego de esperar cinco largos años, ha vuelto a aparecer

Si pero la otra presencia, esa pareció una fusión de auras

Pero no fue completa

Es decir que aun tenemos una, y solo una oportunidad, para recuperar esos poderes

No se preocupen que nuestro pequeño pupilo ya esta en camino a Tomoeda, y el es él mejor en el juego de la magia y la…

Ring, ring suena un teléfono

Ya estas preparado –dice uno de los sujetos- QUE!...como que ya estas en Tomoeda

_Es que me gusta trabajar rápido y tener mi recompensa, sólo te hablaba para decirte que ya estoy infiltrado…-cuelga-_

Maldito mocoso solo por que el jefe arrrghhhh….

Lo importante es que consiga su objetivo

Sino es así pobre de él

* * *

**En la área de las porristas**

Sakura ya se tardo más de lo normal

Es que llevo al hermano de Li a la enfermería

Wow…alto hay como que Li, Li Sak tiene un hermano

Acaso no lo sabías Tomoyo

No, ya vuelvo Rika, quedas a cargó

Bueno…

…_Sak tiene hermano desde cuando, creo que Sakura me puede ayudar en ese temita…_

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al chocar contra un muro o algo así, cayo al suelo

Auch…

Señorita se encuentra bien –dijo una voz varonil con perfecto acento ingles- deme su mano

A…_con una mole de persona tenía que chocar ahora…_-la persona que vio enfrene de ella no era una mole ni nada parecido era un joven como de su edad de cabellos azul negro y unos ojos azul marino, tan profundos como el mismísimo mar, quien se quedara viéndolo durante mucho tiempo a los ojos quedaría varado en un mar de ilusión- si gracias y lo siento

No se disculpe, para mi es un placer chocar con ángeles

Un pequeño rubor se poso en las mejillas de tomoyo, así que intento seguir por su camino, pero al lado que se hacia ella el joven extraño se hacia

Con su permiso, por sino lo a notado llevo prisa

Pero es que no es intencional –le dio una hermosa sonrisa- es que usted es la que se pone de él lado hacia donde voy yo

Bueno, yo me hago a la derecha y usted a la izquierda

Tal como ella lo dijo se hizo, haciendo que ambos volvieran a chocar, pero esta vez Tomoyo no callo sino que quedo atrapada en una jaula de acero, es decir los brazos de nuestro joven ingles, T-chan se ruborizo a mas no poder, al sentir tanta cercanía con aquel sujeto

Me podría soltar, no pienso caerme apropósito

NO…

Como que no

No puedo

Y eso como, porque

Su broche de la falda esta trabado en mis mangas (deseo aclarar que la falda es de esas que se tienen cierre y un broche y que están en la parte posterior) y yo no deseo arruinar mi camisa y tampoco su falda

Pero no podemos quedarnos así

Porque no

…-se queda sin palabras-…

Mira tú si tienes las manos libr…

Mi nombre es Daidouyi Tomoyo, no "tú"

Y yo soy Hirawisagua Eriol y Señorita Daidouyi seria tan amable de sacar de la bolsa mi camisa sacar una pequeña pluma

No seré tan cortés

Acaso quiere seguir con esta situación

No simplemente es que tengo una pequeña tijera en mi bolsillo así que no es necesario su ofrecimiento

De un rápido movimiento saco las mini tijeras para luego hacer un movimiento muy ágil al pasar su mano libre por atrás cortando los hilos entrampados en el broche

Bueno ahora si puede quitar su manos

No

Ahora que es el problema

Es que he quedado prendado…

De qué?

De tu belleza

Tomoyo se ruboriza de pies a cabeza

_Eh! Ganado esta batalla, una mas para la colección, por que las mujeres son tan fáciles de atrapar_

Pero su canto de victoria no duro más que unos segundos en los cuales Tomoyo había quedado en shock pero después de eso reacciono y de que forma…con una fuerte y sonora bofetada

TONTO…- se marcha rápido y con un gran rubor-…

No veremos pronto Daidouyi –dice mientras se soba la mejilla afectada- muy pronto –sonríe y se marcha silbando- auch! no puedo silbar

* * *

Jejejejejje que le pareció el fic se que ya lo había subido pero quería modificar y agregarles algo el siguiente capitulo ya va para arriba solo unos detalles mas y ya pero si quieren que los suba quiero que manden muchos reviews mínimo quiero llegar a los 50 jajjaja

Plis manden reviews

Así en el siguiente capitulo

Que paso después del beso…Culpa…Reencuentros…Y empiezan los problemas que vienen del pasado


	7. Dos besos

**Importante leer antes **

En este capitulo se vera como hablan la contraparte de sakura o sea sak con ella o viceversa así que para que no se confundan se hará lo siguiente:

_Los pensamientos de todos irán en letra cursiva menos los de sak lo que irán en **negrilla y cursiva. **_

****

Las palabras en mayúscula son GRITOS

Y las palabras subrayadas son como sarcasmo 

Y las palabras que solo están en negrilla es la **conciencia **

* * *

…**_Y la puertas serán abiertas para dar paso a las siete, ellas vienen con solo un objetivo la destrucción… la primera señal pronto se mostrara…la liberación de la luz y el espejo… _**

Sak…-dice sakura mientras se separa de Syaoran-…

Como me llamaste –dice Syaoran un poco enojado- me llamaste Sak…te refieres a Sak Li

Ah?…no te llame sak…_maldición Sak que significa eso que me dijiste…**si te dijera dejaría de ser divertido…**SAK, no estés jugando…_

Oh! Por DIOS –dice la enfermera-como paso esto

Le dije que no nos aguantaría, y si no hace el favor de ayudarnos se lo agradecería

Esperen un momento y los ayudo solo iré por alguien para que me ayude, ya vengo

Aun no responden mi pregunta, Por que me llamaste por el nombre de mi hermanastro

No fue mi intención llamarte así, y agradece que no te haya abofeteado

Porque lo habrías hecho?

Por el simple hecho que tu hermanito me intento besar_**…cuando intente hacer eso, me puedes refrescar la memoria…**es una mentira piadosa, mira que estoy metida en todo esto por tú culpa así que ahorra déjame salir de este lió…_como iba diciendo el lo intento por eso se me vino ese nombre a la mente…

Porque será que no puedo creerte

Será porque no conoces, a tú hermano

Claro que lo conozco

Como puedes conocer a alguien a quien has tratado durante dos años y luego lo dejaste de ver durante otros cuatro años

…

Ya volví, solo denme un minuto

Con ayuda de otro joven, la enfermera logro sacar a Sakura y a Syaoran

Gracias-le dice al joven estudiante, el cual se marcha- Sakura ahora puedes terminar el favor que te pedí

Si Señorita Narumi

Gracias

Puedes sentarte aquí LI –lo dice con tono pesado- _mira que tengo un entrenamiento_… _**que te puso de mal humor sakurita…** ¡TÚ! quien mas…**entonces no te las desquites con mi hermano…**tienes razón luego tu me las pagaras…_

Si tienes prisas puedes marcharte…

…-suspira- perdón por tratarte mal, no es justo que te catalogue igual que a tu hermano, pero es que él por veces me desespera

Aquien no

Jejeje

Ahora de que te ríes…

De nada en especial, ahora si me haces el favor siéntate quiero ver como tienes tu mano –lo toma por la mano mala-

Auch

Perdón

Mejor mira que tiene

…-sakura ahora toma con mas cuidado la mano de Syaoran y la empieza a revisar- no te preocupes no es nada grave pero aun así te vendare la mano

…-se le queda viendo-_me parece que la conozco de otro lugar pero no se de donde._

Que acaso tengo algo en el rostro

Aaa…no, no es eso es que me párese que te conozco de algún lado

* * *

**P.O.V Sakura.**

Eso no puede ser, hoy en la tarde fue la primera vez que te vi…-suspira- _toda mi vida es una vil mentira _c_laro que me conoces pero no podrás reconocerme, porque tome muchas precauciones para que no me reconozcas me lo prometí desde aquella noche en que me despedí y sucedió el mismo accidente de ahora, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…_

**

* * *

**

Flash back

Sakura se encuentra en el salón de entrenamiento con Ayu, la cual le esta enseñando nuevos ataques con la espada, pero en ese momento entra Wei

Señoritas la señora Iren, las llama a sus aposentos

En un momento iremos-se retira Wei- sakura quiero hablar unos minutos contigo antes que vayas con la señora

Sobre que?

Sobre tus visitas y entrenamientos nocturnos con el joven Syaoran

Sakura se sorprende

Veo que todas las precauciones que tome para que no te dieras cuenta no sirvieron de nada

Era inevitable que no lo notara, siempre que estas con él sus energías suben espantosamente, y ustedes ni siquiera lo notan…

Comprendo, no era necesario espiarnos

No, son demasiado evidentes, y necesitan mucho más entrenamiento para controlar sus energías en fin solo quiero decirte que si yo lo note la señora Li lo sabrá desde mucho antes que yo

…-agacha la mirada- eso no me preocupa, ahora sino tienes mas que decirme me retiro

Sakura se marcha y va con gran sigilo por toda la mansión para, encontrar a la señora Li

Al fin la encuentro, Señora Li, porque se movió del sitio de reunión

Simplemente quería cambiar la rutina

Entonces, a que se debe, su llamado

Quiero que te marches

Porq…por mi no hay problema

No mal interpretes, te tengo una misión

De cuando acá, soy una de sus emisarios, se que no le debe sorprender que yo sepa muchas cosas de esta casa

Lo se, pero me pregunto quien te entreno porque se perfectamente que no era necesario ir en tu búsqueda sabía que tú podrías llegar hasta mi

Eso no es de su interés

Lo es eres mi hija

No porque yo lo desee

Entonces porque detuviste a Sak, en aquella ocasion

NO QUERIA VER MÁS SANGRE DERRAMADA POR MI CULPA

Porque te engañas a tu misma, ahora comprendo tú sabes quien eres en verdad

Lo se desde el día en que mi madre murió yo fui la culpable, fue mi primer victima –una lagrima surco sus ojos- ella se sacrifico innecesariamente

No fue tú culpa

USTED NO SABE…nada

Debes enfrentar tus miedos

Señora Li, quiero que algo le quede claro yo no le tengo miedo a nadie ni a nada, así que hágame el favor de no inmiscuirse tanto e mi vida

Eso mismo haré

Que?

Te dejare volver a tú hogar, dejare que tomes la riendas de tu destino, no puedo retenerte

Entonces ya no debo portar su apellido

Debes hacerlo para protegerte

-suspira- lo se –se acerca a la puerta- entonces iré hacer mis maletas

Si, por que tu vuelo sale a las cinco de la mañana

Con su permiso me retiro –estaba a punto de salir, pero se para en seco- Señora Iren aun no me dice cual es mi misión

Lo sabrás antes de irte así que ve a alistar tus pertenencias

* * *

**En la recamara de Sakura**

Sakura se encuentra frente a su tocador

Al fin volveré luego de dos años, dos largos años intentando controlarte SAK –sak se refleja en el espejo- por que nunca me dejas ver mi reflejo

_**No es que yo quiera verte y para serte sincero no puedo verte**_

Ah? Como es eso

_**Puedes verme perfectamente**_

No, no puedo verte pero puedo sentir tu presencia y siempre que la siento mi imagen no se refleja

**_Lo mismo me pasa a mi, solo que hay veces que me tomo mis descanso es que estar soportado esos entrenamientos cansa y ya que hoy no hay, te quiero pedir el favor de que no me estés llamando para cambiar de cuerpo_**

Después de todo no eres tan malo

_**Que dijiste**_

Yo nada, bueno entonces ve a descansar, a donde sea que lo hagas

_**Quieres privacidad?**_

Que tonterías dices. -mientras le caen mil gotitas por el cuello- Yo para que quiero privacidad

**_Para despedirte del cachorro, así que no te molesto… adiós –esto que viene a continuación son como los pensamientos de Sak- mejor me voy al subconsciente sino esta niña no me deja en paz _**

QUE DEMONIOS DICES –grita Sakura con un millón de venitas exaltada, mientras le pega al espejo, para ver como se refleja su puño pero no así su cuerpo y rostro-… RESPONDEME …NO ME IGNORES, ya que mas da ya se fue –suspira- pero tiene razón debo irme a despedirme de todos

**

* * *

**

En el salón de entrenamiento

Se ve que Syaoran se encuentra entrenando sólo, atacando a un enemigo imaginario, estaba tan concentrado que no noto cuando un encapuchada entra y lo intenta atacar por la espalda, pero justo a tiempo Syaoran voltea y ve venir el ataque, y así logra bloquearlo

Ataque por la espalda nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo…Sak –no recibe respuesta-…a caso te sorprenda que te haya reconocido…-empieza a atacarlo con gran violencia y rapidez-…vamos no piensas atacarme…-el encapuchado no caía ante las provocaciones de Li-…que te sucede Sak…-en una de las embestidas, li se acerco bastante al cuello del encapuchado y corto la pita de la capucha la cual cayo sin más dejando ver a aquella joven que había conocido hacia mas de dos años- t-tú

Porque cuando practicaba contigo nunca te pusiste tan serio como en esta ocasión y como a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias –lo embistió- vamos Li, atácame como hace un momento lo estabas haciendo

Pero Li estaba pálido, de la sorpresa aquella niña con la que entrenaba y la cual lo curaba cuando esta mal herido por culpa de Sak, pero ahora estuvo a punto de lastimarla mucho, si ella no hubiera reaccionado tendría un pase gratis para el hospital

LI REACCIONA

Q-que –la espada de ella estaba a punto de lastimarlo, nunca la había visto atacando así- y-yo no quise lastimarte

Piensas que te estoy atacando por que casi me vuelas la cabeza, no es por eso

Entonces –la empieza a atacar- dime que te pasa

N-no me pasa nada –los ojos se le ponen vidriosos- _que me pasa porque quiero llorar, al fin me libero de tener que estar con gente que no conozco y que no me conocen, al fin seré libre, **pero que es en verdad libertad, dímelo Sakura…**así que ya volviste de tú descanso…**no me cambies el tema que es en verdad la libertad, es acaso poder huir de tus temores…**no, eso no es…**entonces que es…**ni yo misma lo se, puedes dejarme quiero pensar sin preocuparme de que alguien esta escuchándole…sak estas hay creo que se volvió a marchar- _por que has detenido tú ataque

Tú te detuviste antes –se acerco a ella y la abrazo- llora todo lo que quieras

Que dices –lo empuja- yo no estoy llorando-Syaoran se acerca con cautela-que haces

Solo quito las lágrimas de tus ojos

T-todo –agacha la cabeza- fue un error, me marcho –paso a la par de Syaoran pero este no le preemitió seguir- suéltame

NO –dijo con gran fuerza y la abrazo- tenme un poco mas de confianza

Sakura no lo soporto mas empezó a llorar, porque ni ella misma lo sabía

Q-que te sucede

_E-so m-mismo me pregunto…_hoy me vengo a despedir –syaoran abrió grande sus ojos- nunca mas te volveré a ver…

_Ella era…era su gran amiga, era la chica que había conocido un día en el cual la llevo a su recamara para curarla, desde aquel día ella lo cuidaba y le ayudaba en lo que podía pero aun después de dos años de conocerse ella aun no confiaba en él, ni siquiera conocía el nombre de aquella hermosa flor _

Perdóname debo marcharme ahora –se zafo del agarre de Syaoran- hasta…

NO –la abrazo otra vez, pero esta vez lo hizo mas bruscamente haciendo que sus cuerpos y rostros quedaron mas cerca de lo que el quería- y-yo n-no –mientras hablaba se iba acercando a ella, cada vez mas, mientras ella solo cerro sus ojos, hasta que ambos jóvenes se unieron en un beso, un beso tierno y sincero, pero ya que ninguno tenía experiencia en este tema solo fue un roce de labios, no lo profundizaron y luego se alejaron rápido uno del otro- y-yo n-no quería hacerte…es que

n-aclaro su garganta- no te preocupes, además creo que fue una buena manera de despedirnos –baja su mirada- a-ad-ad –se alejaba cuando Li la tomo del codo- through (traspasar)

Como? –syaoran siente como que sakura se libera, al atravesar su codo la mano de él y luego de eso la ve atravesar la puerta- ESPERA

Li sale corriendo, pero no la encuentra

DEMONIOS –regresa a su recamara donde encuentra su cama llena de flores de cerezo y en medio de todas la flores se encuentra una carta- de quien será –toma entre sus manos la carta y la abre-

_Querido Syaoran:_

_Se que esta no es la manera para despedirme, pero no puedo mantenerme firme viéndote para luego decirte Adiós, pero la verdad es que es hasta luego, pero muy largo porque se que no me te volveré durante mucho tiempo pero todo será por tú bien ya que todo lo que hasta alrededor de mi muere y nunca me perdonaría que algo malo te suceda creo que sería la gota que derrama el vaso y esta vez nadie evitaría lo que tu evitaste hace dos años…porque en ese momento no hubieras aparecido me hubiera quitado la vida, porque en mis manos tenía una daga mágica, pero tu llegaste y me diste razón por que vivir y luego yo tome otra resolución viviría para honrar a mi familia pero también abría otra razón por la que vivir y esta razón es venganza y por eso tendré que regresar a Hong Kong, se que algún día enfrentare mi pasado, pero espero que en ese momento tu ya me hayas olvidado._

_Así creo que puedo decirte que mi nombre es…S…Nadesko _

Nadesko, nunca te olvidare porque tú también me enseñaste algo muy importante, nunca te podré olvidar y juro desde este momento que algún día te encontrare

**Fin del flash back

* * *

**

_En esa noche di mi primer beso el primero y ultimo hasta ahora que vuelve a suceder con el mismo chico.

* * *

_

**P.O.V Syaoran**

_Que me sucedió donde tenía la cabeza, por que no deje de besarla en el instante y porque profundice el beso, si porque eso hice creo que si hubiera podido la habría abrazado para sentirla mas cercana, que me pasa yo no soy yo pero con ella en el primer instante me deje llevar, porque si otras se me han lanzado a besarme y no espero ni un microsegundo para alejarlas de mi, pero con esta niña desee…yo quería

* * *

_

Creo que con esto termino. Ya puedes irte solo que quiero que no te quites las vendas hasta mañana y te la reviso, si es necesario te la dejare por mas tiempo pero mientras no juegues hasta nuevo aviso…

Bien, mañana te busco

Te acompaño

Que?

Sino voy contigo el entrenador te hará jugar y si juegas saldrás mas herido así que te acompaño

SAKURA –se escucha a sus espaldas- espera

t-chan que te pasa, acaso te a dado fiebre –le toca la frente- estas roja pero no tienes temperatura

ahh…e-es que, -recuerda el momento en que ese la abrazo, sacude fuertemente su cabeza- eso no importa

A que has venido T-chan?

A caso no me presentas a tu nuevo amigo

A él –lo apuna con el dedo- el solo es un conocido y se llama Li, Syaoran

Un gusto en conocerte, yo soy Daidouyi Tomoyo

Un gusto

Sakura necesitamos seguir con la práctica

Así es verdad –toma a Li de la mano sana y sale corriendo- SOLO LO VOY A DEJAR A ËL Y LUEGO TE ALCANZO

A todo esto Syaoran lleva miles de gotitas en el cuello por la actitud de esa jovencita

Nunca cambias Saku

* * *

**En la cancha de futball**

Al fin apareces Li y Monotoki

Entrenador

NO ME IMPORTA QUE QUIERAS DECIRME MONOTOKI SOLO QUIERO QUE DEJES A LI Y TE VAYAS A HACERLO QUE SEA QUE HACES

Es que…

Acaso no leíste mis labios no tengo tiempo para ponerte atenci…

LI ESTA HERIDO NOPUEDE JUGAR

QUEEE!

Mire su mano, esta lesionada

OTRA VEZ QUEDE SIN UN JUGADOR –sakura ya se iba-MONOTOKI ADONDE VAZ

Yo…a seguir entrenando, porque la pregunta?

NO QUIERO VER A ESTE DEBILUCHO LLEVATELO

_Como se atreve…-lo mira con odio y con ganas de lanzársele y dale uno que otro golpe- ahorra vera que es ser debilucho…-siente que alguien lo toma de su mano-_ah?

No malgastes tus energías –le susurra a su oido- mejor acompañame a mi entrenamiento necesito que alguien me diga como se ve la rutina, me acompañas

Ah! Si…

La mano que tomo la de él, aun no lo suelta

Quiero que me digas si la alguien se equivoca o se distrae o si es aburrida…

Syaoran la veía pero no la escuchaba solo miraba aquel rostro, de enormes ojos verdes, enmarcados con una largas y negras pestañas negras, luego vio sus labios, labios que volvería a probar con todo gusto…

Syaoran, Syaoran…

Aah!...

Puedo llamarte Syaoran verdad

A si puedes

Entonces llámame Sakura –le regala una de sus mejores sonrisas-

Syaoran pasa toda la tarde viendo el entrenamiento

**Perdón como dijiste –**esaes la conciencia de Syaora**n- el no vio para nada el entrenamiento, el vio a**… no digas nada…**si como no, vio a Sakura…**traidor

Syaoran…me escuchas

A si, que sucede…

Donde te vas a hospedar

En la casa de mi hermanastro porque

QUE!

Que te sorprende

N-no nada…_demonios todas mis cosas…el las vera…**eso pasa por que tu tienes mas cosas que yo…**tus comentarios no ayudan…_cr-creo que ya me debo ir

Espera…

Que sucede Syaoran

Yo –se sonroja levemente- quería pedirte…

El que querías Syaoran…

Que me llevaras a la casa de mi hermanastro, él se fue antes de decirme donde vivía y tu dijiste que lo conocías, y yo pensé que…

Si te llevo no hay problema…_**como que no hay problema, por sino recuerdas mi casa es tu casa, tu verdadera casa…**demonios...**y ahora que haremos…**pero la señora Li nos dio una casa amueblada…**si la cual nunca utilizamos…**debe estar totalmente cubierta de polvo, pero tengo una idea…_solo que tendras que esperarme un momento es que olvide unas cosas en mi locker, ya regreso, Syaoran

Se va corriendo

Al fin –suspira- no puedo respirar tranquilamente cuando estoy junto a ella…**dime desde cuando le permites a una total extraña que te llame por tú nombre, ni si quiera a tus conocidos mas antiguos les permites eso…**no se, pero siento que la conozco de toda la vida…**te a pegado fuerte esta niña…**estas insinuando que me gusta…**"no lo insinuó", lo se

* * *

**

**En el locker de Sakura**

Llave que liberas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama, libérate, viento –aparece la forma material de viento, que es la que se muestra en la serie anime- viento necesito que vayas a mi departamento y limpies todo –viento se queda viendo a su ama con un poco de duda, y la toca en su frente- no viento no estoy enferma, se que no te convoco para cosas, como estas pero, enserio necesito este –es callada, cuando viento pone uno de sus dedos en sus labios- gracias –pero viento no se va- que pasa

Necesito a burbuja

QUEEEE!-cae de trasero-...desde cuando hablas

A es verdad, tu no lo sabes pero hace ya hace algunas semanas cuando liberaste a voice, ella nos dio ese don del habla

A ya veo, peor para la próxima debería darme una señal

No podemos

Porque

Ese es el trabajo de una de nosotras que aun no liberas

Ya veo…y quien es

No, recuerdo

Cae tipo anime

Bueno espera un momento –levanta de nuevo su báculo- libérate burbuja, bueno creo que ya se pueden ir

Adiós ama –están a punto de retirarse-

Esperen…

Que sucede ama –dice burbuja-…

No me llamen ama

Porque ama –dice viento-…

Porque no lo soy

Entonces que eres…

Soy su amiga, soy sakura, así quiero que se refieran a mi…

Si a…perdón Sakura –ambas le sonríen y se marchan-

SAKURA

Syaoran que sucede, a-a que has venido

…-mira a todos lados, ya que busca el lugar de donde salio esa energía mágica- _ya no la siento, pero era muy fuerte y me parecía muy, pero muy conocida-_ a es que no te apurabas y me parecía raro solo es, por eso

A bueno…_de seguro que sintió mi aura…_bueno vamonos

Durante el camino ninguno hablo cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

_De seguro –lo voltea a ver- el vino por alguna misión al igual que yo, esa misión que casi me arrebata a mí…_

_

* * *

_

Ahorra respondo a algunos de mis lectores, y recuerden quejas reclamos y demas escribame reviws

chouri: eso viene para capitulo 8 o el 9, aun no me decido, asi que perdoname pero prometo actualizar pronto

Sakurita-Q: con lo de 50 reviws yo tampoco me aguante, asi que te tengo el siguiente capitulo, y pronto la actualizacion

LMUndine: y eso se pone mas interesante en los siguientes captulos

espero q para la proxima me escriban mas, pero les agradesco a todos mis lectores asi que gracias y el capitulo ocho ya esta en proceso jejeje

bye


	8. Mi misión

**Flash back**

**Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto**

Es hora de que me diga de que se trata mi misión

Respeta a mi madre, Sak -le dice un muy malhumorado Syaoran- _cretino…_

Su misión va escrita en este sobre

Bueno démelo ya me quiero marchar de esta maldita tierra -le ponen un filosa espada enfrente de su cuello (no es necesario que diga quien fue verdad)- vamos queridísimo hermano -hace a un lado la filosa espada- no es para tanto mejor ven y dame y un fuerte abrazo -hace el mate de cómo que lo va abrazar-…

Atrévete a ponerme un dedo encima y desearas no haber nacido…

-lo abraza y le susurra en el oído- nunca desee nacer, así que me harías un favor si me mandas al otro mundo

…

MEI no quieres también un abrazo de despedida

Eh?-sin esperar respuesta se le lanza encima y le da un fuerte abrazo y la levanta en el aire- TONTO BAJAME YA -le da una patada en la boca del estomago- no me bajas -apunto de darle otra pata cuando Sak la deja caer sin aviso previo- auch!

Jejeje…ahorra quedamos cheles

…maldito -susurra por lo bajo-…

Ya te escuche Mei

…maldición…

También eso

…_Gracias a Dios porque no puede leer la mente, sino Ayu me hubiera puesto un difícil entrenamiento mañana…_

…_Eso cree ella jejeje…_

Acaso no te despedirás de mi

Si es su deseo…si -le hace un gesto de aprobación- bien madre -eso lo susurro en el oído de la matriarca Li- gracias por todo, no la decepcionare…

No lo harás por mí, lo harás por lo que aun viven y te aman

Qué?

Lo entenderás al leer la carta

Bueno me retiro -lo golpean con un bastón- auch -voltea a ver-…

Y a mí que…que me coma el león

Que tonto ando, como se me olvida de despedirme de…Wei-por el comentario se gano otro golpe-…jejeje solo bromeo, no puedo irme sin despedirme de mi maestra y queridísima confidente Ayu Hinamuro hasta luego porque se que nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar

Y no solo el mió…

Mejor me dejo de cosas sino me pondré a llorar -sonríe cínicamente, aunque en su interior esta llorando porque a pesar de que ellos no lo supieran, cada uno se había convertido en los integrantes de s…su nueva familia- hasta luego -al voltear una solitaria lagrima cruza su rostro- nos veremos pronto…

_Fin del flash back_

Pronto, si como no

Que dijiste Sakura

Nada Syao_…supongo que aun tienen curiosidad de saber cual es mi misión pues era…_

_Flash back_

Pasajeros con destino a Japón se les informa que dentro de unos minutos estaremos aterrizando así que pedimos de su colaboración y se abrochen su cinturón, gracias por volar en aerolíneas Mundi, donde el confort y la seguridad son nuestro lema…

Al fin tocare otra vez el suelo de mi natal tierra, pero antes quiero revisar el sobre, es que jejeje me quede dormido, pero bueno veamos que tiene el sobre

_Mi pequeña Sakura y mi joven hijo sak espero que lean esta carta antes de llegar a Japón en la entrada del aeropuerto los estarán esperando una persona de toda mi confianza su nombre es Akira una joven de unos 17 años que los llevara a su nuevo departamento en Tomoeda, donde desarrollaran su misión, ella me mantendrá al tanto y cualquier cosa que necesiten podrán hacérmela saber por medio de ella._

_Su misión consiste en que vuelvan a sellar el portal de la oscuridad que se encuentra en Japón, este fue abierto por una organización a la cual aun investigamos, pero los seres que salen de este portal son muy fuertes tanto que mis ayudantes en Japón no los han logrado detener, por eso los envió ya que ayudaran a sellar el portal y par terminar de expulsar sus poderes, espero que tengan suerte en esta misión._

_Sakura te recuerdo que no puedes permitir que nadie te reconozca porque para el mundo entero tu ya estas muerta, pero me he tomado una decisión si deseas seguir tu vida como una chica he dejado unos papeles en su nuevo departamento con papeles al nombre de Sakura Monotoki, supongo que en cierta forma será como tu nombre anterior ya que combine las letras de tu apellido anterior, puedes tener cualquiera de las dos identidades la que te plazca y los he inscrito en la secundaria Seigo, si decides cambiar algo házmelo saber._

_F. Iren Li _

_Fin del flash back_

_Esa misión casi me arrebata a Tomoyo cuando entre de nuevo al colegio ella fue la primera persona que se me acerco pero parecía que de vez en cuando me reconocía es decir cuando entre al instituto entre como Sak Li, y por veces aparecía como Sakura Monotoki pero eso fue un año después de mi llegada, me tome ese año para cambiar mi aspecto, me deje crecer el pelo hasta las caderas, no fue muy radical el cambio o por lo menos para mi no pero para T-chan creo que si porque no me reconoció al principio luego de tratarnos durante un año mas ella me contó…_

_Flash back_

Se ve a Sakura y a Tomoyo caminando por el parque pingüino, donde se detienen a comprar un helado y luego se van a una banca donde empiezan a platicar sobre su pasado

Sabes tu me recuerdas a alguien que fue y sigue siendo muy importante para mi, ella era la alegría andante no había nada que ella no pudiera hacer, excepto enfrentar a su peor miedo, que eran los fantasmas su hermano le infundió ese miedo, pero ella -sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas-…ella

No continúes si esto te hace daño -le puso las manos en los hombros- no te hagas daño con el pasado, piensa que ella esta en una mejor vida ahora…_**te encanta engañarte a ti misma…**no te metas…_

NO -grito y se separo de Sakura- ella aun vive yo lo se

Como puedes saberlo

…-bajo la mirada- no lo se

Debes ser realista, te harás demasiado daño si sigues así…**_deberías seguir tus propios consejos no lo crees…_**

Sabes otra cosa tú me la recuerdas mucho solo que su pelo era corto, pero creo que serían gemelas si ella aun viviera, porque hasta el mismo nombre tienen, los mismos ojos, alguno que otro gesto parecido lo único en que no se parecen es en la alegría que infundían sus ojos y ella era…era muy especial…no es que tu no lo seas pero ella, se que se escuchara tonto o loco pero ella tenía magia

Ma…magia, que clase de jejeje de magia

No creas que es brujería, ni nada por el estilo es que su solo presencia podía iluminar un cuarto completo, jejeje y mas cuando me modelaba los trajes que le diseñaba -se le ponen los ojos como estrellitas- se veia especta…Sakura te sucede algo

N…no te preocupes -se oprimía el pecho- _Sak que me sucede…**uno de ellos se encuentra cerca…**te refieres…**siempre estaba yo cuando atacaban ahora debes defenderte sola no siempre estaré a tu lado…**que…_

SAKURA TEN CUIDADO!

Que?-al voltear a ver un ser de cuerpo negro del cual le salían grandes espinas se acercaba a gran velocidad, Sakura estaba en shock por las palabras de Sak, que significaba, solo sintió cuando alguien la empujo, para luego escuchar un desgarrador grito de dolor

To-Tomoyo -se acerco rápido al cuerpo sangrante de su prima, su única familia- respóndeme…porque

Porque no te perdería a ti también, sino me hubiera negado a ir con ella, ella aun viviría lo se -lagrimas resbalaban por los hermosos ojos amatistas- nunca me perdonare su muerte

Jajajaja…no puedo creer que la asesina de los míos este llorando por una simple humana, no que eras un ser de corazón de hielo

Cállate!

Rabia, se suponía que tu no sentías durante una batalla, que eras el ser perfecto de la oscuridad

No se de que demonios me hablas pero no te perdonare que la hallas lastimado

Lastimado -lanza una estrepitosa carcajada- ella no solo esta herida esta agonizando, tonta

No -voltea a ver a Tomoyo la cual había empezado a palidecer- no por favor Tomoyo no -no recibió respuesta alguna por parte su mejor amiga- maldito -lo mira con ojos de ira y rencor- sino me dices como curarla te juro que te eliminare, como la escoria que eres

Veo que tienes sed de venganza vamos hazlo mátame y ella vendrá conmigo

…

Sakura -susurro en medio de delirios Tomoyo- n-no me dejes

No lo haré otra vez Tomoyo

Muere tonta-se lanza en un ataque a quema ropa contra Sakura- ilusa humana

Salto (Jump) -Sakura se elevo por los aires- Hielo, encierra con un suspiro aquellos seres sin corazón

Maldi…-el ser es congelado-…

Espada -de un golpe certero lo parte en dos, ambas partes al caer se rompen en miles de pequeños pedazos- rayos -voltea a ver a su mejor amiga- a…ahora como te recuperare…

-las lagrimas empiezan a posarse en sus mejillas- una mas a mi lista -dice con gran melancolía- porque yo tuve que nacer con estos poderes ¡PORQUE!

**_Sakura reacciona aun podemos ayudarla…_**que puedo hacer el único que conoce el antídoto yace muerto aquí…**_no lo necesitamos…_**pe-pero…**_mira no tenemos tiempo para que te culpes, no puedes culparte por las decisiones de los demás, nada d- _**CÁLLATE NO COMPRENDES TU NO VIVISTE LO QUE YO…-se queda callada y con resignación dice- no tenemos tiempo dime que debo hacer_**…confía en ti y en tus sentimientos…**déjate de tonterías dime como salvo a Tomoyo…**ya te lo dije…**habla mas claro…**solo piensa en lo que necesitas en este momento…**necesito un medicamento y ahora que quieres que lo saque de mi mente o que…**será que tienes poderes encerrados en tu ser y que talvez tengas el don de…**curación, eso sería estupendo** …si es que lo tuvieras…**entonces que demonios quieres que haga…**tu que crees, o es que acaso no aprendiste nada durante nuestra estadía en la mansión li, o es que no recuerdas ni siquiera tu pasado…** recuerdo que Ayu una vez me dijo que en mi habían encerrado los poderes de un mago de la Dinastía Li esos poderes eran 53, mas los poderes que fueron introducidos en mi por mi familia, pero ninguno de mis padres ni mi hermano tenían poderes de curación, pero cave la posibilidad que entre las 53 cartas exista una que pueda ayudarme...**bingo tenemos una ganadora, ahora deja de perder el tiempo e invócala...**pero...**pero que?...**no se cual es -dijo con gran congoja- tu sabes que sucede cada vez que libero una de esas cartas...**ahora es mas importante la vida de tú amiga, no te preocupes yo estaré bien**_

Llave que liberas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama, despierta, y renazcan poderes de la oscuridad, escuchen el clamor de soledad que implora esta alma humana, desaten las cadenas mortales que las encierran y muestran su verdadera forma ante su ama y respondan ante mi Sakura…libérense de su eterno sueño, y denme el poder para curar y salvar…-en un susurro- por favor –una lagrima corre por sus mejillas- salven a Tomoyo –aquella solitaria lagrima detiene su curso a causa de una mano enguantada que la limpia de tan bello rostro- q-quien eres –frente a ella había una hermosa joven que parecía traer puesto su vestido de quince y con dos coletas rizadas a los lados- qu-que haces –la extraña joven la había tomado de la mano y empezaba a bailar un vals o eso era lo que le parecía a Sakura que hacían luego de un pequeñísimo según en el cual Sakura no reaccionaba se suelta bruscamente- tu eres la carta liberada? –aquella joven asiente con la cabeza y luego le da una reverencia en muestra de respeto- entonces sálvala –apunta a Tomoyo, la joven niega y cierra sus ojos- entonces para que te libere –cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar, la carta la intenta consolar pero Sakura la aleja de ella- NO ME TOQUES…_**sa…Sakura –se escucho un pequeño susurro- es…escúchame…**escúchate_

_fue innecesario que te debilitara, sabes bien que por cada uno de mis poderes que libere tu vas muriendo poco a poco… **¡SAKURA!...YA ESTOY ARTO LLORANDO NO RESOLVERS NADA UN DÍA MORIRE LO SABES UN DÍA NO PODRE PROTEGERTE …un día alguien te necesitara y sino aprendes a manejar tus emociones y poderes, perderás algo muy importante y entonces yo no estaré para hacerte entrar en razón…yo dejare de existir y estarás…**Sak…SAk respondedme-fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir como alguien le tocaba el hombro- _to…Tomoyo –sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo contra el cuerpo de su prima- pe…pero como

Ella me dio a comer unas hojas muy extrañas –a la persona que se refería se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo- pero creo que aun no me siento bie…-callo desmayada-

Tomoyo…**_ella va estar bien pero la carta, ella desaparecerá…_**QUE! PORQUE?

_**En el mundo de la magia nos regimos por normas Sakura, recuerda lo que nunca debes hacer…**nunca debo traer al mundo de los vivos a los muertos, debo respetar el libre albedrío, no curar a los heridos por que sus heridas serán…acaso…no, pero… **exactamente Sakura ella hizo eso, y el veneno se a pasado a su esencia mágica… **pero no se supone que se tendría que transmitir a mi, yo soy su ama…**pero además ella rompió una regla más, la que nos prohíbe hacer actos sin consentimientos de nuestros creadores, aunque hay excepciones como la mía y la de otros seres, pero ella si estaba sometida a esas reglas, ahora deberá pagar con su vida…**entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer…**si puedes hacer algo pero es arriesgado…**no importa ella salvo a Tomoyo se lo debo…**entonces recita después de mi…**si, te escucho…**llave que liberas los poderes de la oscuridad, deja esa vieja forma… **_llave que liberas los poderes de la oscuridad, deja esa vieja forma**_… transfórmate para servir a los poderes de mi estrella… _**transfórmate para servir a los poderes de mi estrella…**_y responde al llamado de tu ama Sakura…_** y responde al llamado de tu ama Sakura –aquel báculo que una vez tuvo la forma de un extraño pájaro ahora envuelto por un resplandor rosado, el cual desapareció poco a poco dejando ver un nuevo báculo en forma de una estrella dentro de un circulo…**ahora repite lo siguiente…**carta de la oscuridad carta de las tinieblas abandona tu vieja identidad para servir a tu nueva ama Sakura y responde ante el nombre de flower –aquella joven de vestido de quinceañera, ahora despedía una aura rosada que antes no tenia, ahora no parecía una chica común- que bien dijo Sakura antes de caer desmayada al lado de Tomoyo, luego del golpe pasó bastante tiempo hasta que Sakura despertó y levanto a Tomoyo, la cual no recordaba absolutamente nada…

_Fin del flash back_

Sakura –decía Syaoran intentando traer a su acompañante a la realidad- Sakura repitio en un tono mas fuerte

Si Syao

Siempre has vivido en Tomoeda

Nací aquí pero hubo una temporada en que viví en Hong Kong, y luego regrese

Hace cuanto estuviste allí?

Hace cuatro años, casi llegue al mismo tiempo que tu hermano

Ya y porque fuiste a Hong Kong

A…-baja la mirada-…

Sino quieres decirme no hay problema

No…no…pase dos años en Hong Kong, se suponía que solo iba de paseo con mi familia, pero…-detiene su historia cuando, se escucha un gran rayo, y luego la lluvia empieza a caer-…rayos apresurémonos falta solo dos cuadras más y llegamos

Ambos salen corriendo

_**Llorar todo lo que necesites sakura…**que tonterías dices Sak…**engaña al mundo completo pero tu y yo estamos íntimamente ligados mas de lo que creas…**piensa lo que quieras Sak no me interesa…**en cierta manera agradezco que el cachorro…**acaso nunca piensas dejar de llamarlo así…_

Las palabras de Syaoran sacan de su pelea a Sakura

Sakura falta mucho

No es en ese edificio-ambos entran- ven es en el quinto piso, sino me equivoco…_**sakura aun no salen…**QUE!_

_Otra vez esa aura, pero de donde viene-_las puertas del ascensor se abren y siente con mas intensidad aquella aura_- es de aquí _

Ups me equivoque -le da a otro botón- creo que era el seis jejeje

Sakura espera debemos regresar -aprieta el botón del quinto piso- rayos

Debemos subir y luego bajara…_Sak ya se fueron…**si ya van a la casa…**bien ya puedo irlo a dejar…_

Syaoran al abrirse las puertas sale rápido a inspeccionar el lugar

Sucede algo Syaoran

No…jejeje…no pasa nada…_rayos acaso me están persiguiendo o será que es a…no imposible…_en cual de estas puertas es

A…jejeje…pues todas

Como!...no es de asombrarse se me olvida como es mi madre

Creo que la señora Iren se toma sus precauciones

Como -la mira con cara de confusión y sorpresa- sabes el nombre de mi madre

Jejeje…pues por…por…_**por mi tonta…**no hostigues…_por Sak el me lo dijo…jejeje

Sabes muchas cosas

Tu hermano es muy comunicativo

_Sak puede ser muchas cosas pero comunicativo, nunca…_pero ahora como abrimos

Fácil, recuerdo que una vez me dijo que dejaba una llave sobre uno de los marcos de las puertas-así fue buscando por cada una de las cinco puertas hasta que la encontró- BINGO

-abrió la puerta dejando ver una gran cocina precedida por un desayunador y a continuación de este un hermoso comedor, mientras avanzaban iban viendo el buen gusto de la Señora Li quien había mandado los muebles

Se nota que Sak no a cambiado siempre mantiene todo en perfecto orden

_Ya quisiera yo que fuera así…**pero si lo soy…**JAJAJAJA no te sabes uno mejor, porque cuando tu empieces a hacer limpieza el mundo se acaba o se te olvida que yo tenía que cargar con toda la responsabilidad del aseo…**ese es tu trabajo…**MACHISTAAAAAAA_

Sakura –mientras hablaba le agitaba una mano frente al rostro para ver si reaccionaba- Sakura despierta

Hoe! Que sucede

Te preguntaba si sabías donde podría estar Sak

A…pues…jejeje..yo que se…mejor me marchó –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir por una puerta pero se dio cuenta que sobre este había uno de aquellos cuadros que estaban en la casa de los Li, como aquellos se mostraba a una hermosa doncella de pelo castaño con un kimono en verde con flores amarillas y frente a ella un espejo que no la reflejaba sino que reflejaba a otra mujer con una túnica en color negro que la cubría de pies a cabeza, solo se veía una cadena que colgaba de su cuello en forma de robo en color esmeralda y alrededor de esta tenia siete piedras negras como el zafiro- ese cuadro –se acerca y de un momento a otro las imágenes parecieron tomar vida y la joven doncella se voltea y se mira como tapa sus ojos llorosos y luego como la dama de la túnica se acerca a ella y la toma por la espalda y la empieza a introducir al espejo, la joven susurro auxilio-NOOOOOOOOOO

SAKURA reacciona –un preocupado Syaoran la agita por lo hombros- Sakura que te sucede

Debemos ayudarla –le dice afligida-

Sakura –reacciona la vuelve a agitar- a quien quieres que ayudemos allí no hay nadie

A que te refieres mira por ti mismo –voltea a ver el cuadro, pero ahora la imagen no se mueve- pe…pero que sucedió

Eso es lo que yo me pregunto…

A que sucedió? –se pone una mano detrás del cuello- porque la verdad no se que esta pasando

Empezaste a gritar y a decir que alguien necesitaba ayuda

Jejeje…verdad que fue convincente

Quería ver si era lo suficiente real y expresiva, es que estoy practicando para una obra en la cual quiere t-chan que participe…jejeje…_**algún día te deberé enseñarte a mentir**…mejor enséñame a como hacerte ¡CALLAR!…_jejeje…y bueno que te pareció

Pues –le surco una gotita la frente- que fue demasiado real

Jejeje…eso esperaba –un silencio muy incomodo reino en todo el lugar, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la lluvia cayendo contra las ventanas- bueno creo que lo mejor será que me marche

No...

No?

Es que aun llueve, y no quiero que te mojes, si quieres te sirvo una taza de te

Si, gracias

Syaoran empieza a camina r y se detiene en seco

Ahora…jejeje

Tú sabes cual es la cocina?…

Por este medio quiero pedir disculpa a todos mis lectores por haberlos dejado abandonados pero es que lo de la graduación de bachiller y entrar al cursillo preuniversitario me quito mucho tiempo aun estoy en el cursillo pero desde el lunes empezare (creo) a tener tiempo libre para escribir las actualizaciones, este capitulo estaba en construcción antes de todos lo evento que mencione antes, este es para aclarar algunas cosas, también no les prometo las actualizaciones muy pronto porque mi madre me restringe bastante la maquina por que dice que solo vivo en ella, pero yo lo hago por ustedes que conste, ese es el trágico problema de vivir bajó el yugo paterno, pero apuras penas tengo 16 que mas puedo hace, así desde mañana empieza la cuenta regresiva para mi cumpleaños 23 días mas y cumplo mis 17 jejeje y un año mas y tengo 18 y puedo sacar licencia jejeje, ya no me aguanto por tener carro, bueno los dejo de aburrir y aquí les queda el capitulo ocho de doble vida y muy pronto les tendré la sorpresa con dos nuevos fics, asi que quiero saber si quieren las actualizaciones de los demás fics (dígame cual quieren que actualice antes) o si quieren que suba primero las nuevas historia aqui es gusto del cliente jejeje...asi y hay nueva política, este mensaje viene de administración si no hay mas de 5 reviews no hay actualización, bueno creo que eso es todo cualquier cosa y reclamos (esos dirigidos a mi madre por quitarme la maquina a mi madre), manden reviews

wow casi se me olvidaba responder los reviews jejeje sorry pero ando bien en la luna jejeje pero aqui van mis respuestas para mis leectores

frush: de aqui en adelante se pondrá mas clara l arelación Sakura Syaoran, así que no te hare esperar mucho

carina: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y no t preocupes que pronto actualizo

Sakurita-Q y Cherry(para que te fijes que a las dos las atiendo de igual modo y no les cause discordia entre ambas jejeje...): de repente les dare mas sorpresas mas adelante y cosas que no se esperan, espero que lean mis otros fics

LMUndine: espero que lo leas sino ya te lo voy a empezar enviar a tu correo

akirachinty: si tenes muchos problemas para conectarme mandame tu correo y yo te los envio a tu correo asi puedes seguir leyendo mi fic y nada me haría mas feliz que eso

chouri : gracias por seugir al día con mi fic y te lo agradezco mucho

bueno eso es todo amigos hasta el siguiente cpaitulo bye


	9. El bosque de los secretos

_**Este capitulo va dedicada a cuatro "personas" que me han acompañado incondicionalmente durante este fic, y se tratan de Sakurita-Q y Cherry, a Chouri y aCelina Sosa y que espero que sigan siempre a mi lado en estos siguientes capitulos **_

* * *

_Que tranquilidad me da este lugar…**Yo creo que no es por el ambiente del departamento sino quien esta en el…oye saku no te ruborices…**deja de decir tonterías _

Sakura te encuentras bien

Hoe!...si es que ando muy perdida…jejeje

Si ya lo note

Yo creo que tu hermano vendrá en poco y es mejor que me vaya la relación que tenemos no es la de mejores amigos, ni siquiera se puede decir que nos llevamos como compañeros de aula

Pero...entonces por que conoces tanta cosas sobre el

_**Aplausos a la peor de las mentirosas, que ni siquiera puede llevar la ilación de sus mentiras...y la hora del suspenso ha llegado como saldrá de esta...**SILENCIO...no escuchas...**que el sonido de tu inutilidad como mentirosa...**no es hora de molestar, solo oye..._

A lo lejos se escuchaba una melodía de una lira y una flauta, que interpretaban una melodía muy triste y melancólica, que llegaba a ellos como una suave brisa

Sakura te pregunte algo

No tengo tiempo -se da la vuelta y sale corriendo por la primera puerta que se le pone enfrente- ADIOS LI se escucha que grita

Que le sucede, es muy extraña_...pero aun así te gusta y mucho..._maldita voz interior

En un almacén abandono a las afueras de Tomoeda se ve como 3 individuos caminan ya desesperados, esperando sin cansancio, ya que la posibilidad de reivindicarse dependía de una sola y miserable llamada, todo se jugaba en esa llamada, el teléfono sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces, hasta que uno de los hombres lo contesto y sin ninguna clase de modales pregunto:

Que has hecho, hasta ahora

Nada-le respondió una voz serena con acento ingles

COMO...creo que escuche mal, dijiste que no has hecho nada

Si exactamente

PERO QUE DEMONI...-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase le fue arrebatado el teléfono, evitando así que su interlocutor escuchara el sin fin de ofensas que iban dirigidas a su persona

Perdona a Kio pero el se desespera rápidamente, pero deberías empezar a darnos resultados

No les incumbe lo que haga o deje de hacer, comprendiste Katsu

MALDITO MOCOSO QUIEN TE CREES

su superior claro esta, solo para refrescarles la memoria, ustedes cuatro son mis subordinados, ya que no fueron lo suficiente, como es la palabra eficientes, útiles ustedes comprenden o me seguirán haciendo perder el tiempo explicándoles esto, bueno solo hablo para informarles que no necesito de sus servicios, así que pueden regresar a Hong Kong o a donde les plazca

Pequeño bastardo...-dijo katsu

No me digas hirawisaga te colgó- le reprocho Kio

Es granuja...un día de estos me las pagara…-dijo un tercero, de nombre Taken

A todos…se escucho una voz más profunda que las demás

Je-jefe no sabía que se encontraba aquí

* * *

De donde proviene esa melodía…es muy relajante…creo que viene del parque

Y así era provenía del parque del rey pingüino, un hermoso parque con muchas flores, y árboles, que hacían que cualquiera se perdiera en el espeso follaje, pero para ella era como su jardín, alli creció ella, allí vivió mil y una aventuras, nadie conocia tan bien ese enorme parque como ella, solo ella se había atrevido a ir más alla de los limites establecidos, excepto su madre ella lo conocia tan bien como ella, su madre había sido su guía en aquel lugar, su madre lo llamaba

_El bosque de los secretos-decía una mujer de 30 años aproximadamente, de largos cabellos platinados que llevaba atados en una coleta alta la cual dejaba escapar unos rebeldes mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro, los cuales enmarcaban a unos hermosos ojos verdes, que se quedaban opacos al lado de la niña con la que hablaba, una pequeña de unos 2 años y medios- saku, así es llamado en el circulo del clan de la Luz y de algunos otros_

_No mami este se llama parque pingüino y no bosque…_

_Con una sonrisa la corrigió- así lo llaman los demás pero tu y yo lo llamaremos así, querida _

Esa era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su difunta madre, luego de ir corriendo desenfrenadamente, empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta detenerse en un claro, que era iluminado perfectamente por las estrellas, ya que esa noche había luna nueva.

Bosque que ocultas mas de mil secretos habré tus puertas a este ser devoto que crecio en tu corazón, muestra la verdad aunque no sea la mejor y mantén este secreto que solo tu y yo mantendremos hasta morir –una extraña luz fue apareciendo de todos lados- te pido que me lleves al lugar donde se encuentran los intrusos –la luz se volvió segadora, haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos

* * *

En el departamento de Li 

Que es esa presencia –si esperar más salio corriendo en dirección donde se sentía más fuerte esa aura mágica- podría ser uno de los seres de la oscuridad ó…

* * *

La melodía que no había parado en ningún momento se detuvo, mientras más se aclaraba su mirada la música iba disminuyendo, así que cuando logró visualizar la melodía había acabado

Veo que eres muy buena en esto cazadora -dijo una mujer de largos cabellos rojos que tocaban el suelo, llevaba una túnica romana en un color negra que hacia contraste con su tersa piel blanca y para enmarcar su figuro un lazo de seda se apretaba a su cuerpo- conoces los alrededores como veo

Quien eres?

Veo que no has notado mi presencia –dijo un hombre detrás de Sakura, de cabellera negra y ojos miel y piel broceada que vestía como un hombre normal –con una camisa de manga larga de lino blanco que tenía sus tres primeros botones abiertos dejando ver así una buena parte de pecho bien formado y llevaba un pantalón formal negro- no eres tan hábil como se rumora

Tu has estado en la universidad tres veces siempre en la azotea, me has seguido hasta mi casa cuatro veces y hoy mismo me observaste durante mi entrenamiento-la sonrisa sarcástica que había puesto el hombre desapareció totalmente, para luego fruncir profundamente el ceño- simplemente que pensé que eras un ser con poderes mágico normales, no te niego que sabes disfrazar bien tu presencia demoníaca

TE EQUIVOCAS! –grito la pelirroja- el no tiene tal presencia el es u-un…me da asco tan solo pronunciarlo

QUE TE DA TANTA REPUGNACIA O SE TE HA OLVIDADO, QUE ALGUNA VEZ sentiste algo por mi

ERES UN MALDITO ÁNGEL, como yo una de las 3 herederas al puesto de la suprema, podría involucrarme con un sujeto como tu

Creo que, esto no es mi problema-dijo mientras intentaba escapar de aquella pelea de

ex-novios, así era como lo veía ella

ALTO-gritaron al mismo tiempo

Tu eres la cazadora y debes morir-dijo la mujer- has matado a mucho de mis súbditos y por eso morirás-dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra Sakura, la cual no pudo reaccionar al ser tomada desprevenida, así que recibió un golpe directo, mandándola a volar, pero en ningún momento sintió el impacto contra el suelo

-Que pasó?

-no te preocupes pequeña yo te ayudare en esta ocasión…mi nombre es Gabriel

-El anunciante de la pronta destrucción-dijo en tono despectivo la mujer

-Calla Afrodi, tercera hija de pandemonium

-De que hablan?-pregunto una aturdida sakura que sabía muy poco de lo que hablaban

Aun no comprendía del todo su vida y lo que escuchaba la hacia dudar más, había estado combatiendo demonios, espectros y hasta fantasmas y lo sabía perfectamente, pero nunca había luchado junto un ángel que decía haber tenido una relación con un demonio, la cual respondía ante el nombre de Afrodi, casi afrodita

-Lo que piensas es correcto cazadora, yo en otros tiempos fui conocida bajo ese nombre, la diosa pagana del amor griego

-yo diría de la traición y la seducción o no Afrodi-dijo un enojado Gabriel

-Por un demonios…ups…que rayos esta pasando

-aun no lo sabes ángel caído, el último en ser desterrado del paraíso celestial-dijo una asombrada Afrodi

-No le mientas ella no es un ángel, ella es un demonio, un togobita

-_que es Togobita sak_…_**Togobita una pecadora…**que sucede sak no comprendo, se que mis poderes son en cierta forma un don y una maldición, pero que eso me convierta en ángel o en un demonio, no lo comprendo…**Sakura yo se lo mismo que tu sabes**_

-Mira Gabriel, vete a meter en otros asuntos ella debe morir, o los tres mundo serán destruido así que no intervengas-decía mientras sacaba una flauta de sus ropajes y empezaba a tocar una sonata triste y deprimente que llego a Sakura sumiéndola en un oscuridad, enloquecedora

-Do…donde me encuentro…_SAK…SAK respóndeme que sucede_

-Aquí no es necesario que me hables así-dijo un joven de cabellos castaño oscuro con ojos color verde oscuro que la miraba con una gran serenidad

-Sak…eres tú

-NO…soy la reina de Inglaterra…claro que soy yo

-Entonces donde nos encontramos

-En un plano distinto, al del mundo humano, es palabras simples este es el lugar donde yo paso el tiempo, cuando no estoy en tu mente

-Que esta pasando

-Lo inevitable

-Lo inevitable?

-Esto tuvo que suceder hace más de un milenium

-QUE¡

-Es como lo llama la Biblia, es el inicio del Apocalipsis

-No termino de comprender

-No es necesario que lo hagas ahora, poco a poco entenderás, solo no mueras y liberar a los últimos elementos encerrados en tu interior sino lo haces todo será en vano, todo los sacrificios serán un desperdicio, así que lucha Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto, regresa y que la verdad te libere-después de esas palabras Sak desapareció en la negrura a Sakura

-SAK…Sak…respóndeme-dijo cayendo de rodillas- no me dejes sola

Un sonido empezó a resonar en los oídos de sakura, el sonido de una explosión, que la trajo otra vez al mundo normal

-LEVANTATE-grito Gabriel, el cual estaba herido en su costado

Sakura reacciono-salto-su acción fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar la onda que emitía la flauta y así evitar caer en la oscuridad otra vez

-Ya me arte, quiero, exijo que uno de los dos me ex- una nueva onda la ataco y en vez de sumirse en la oscuridad, una luz la envolvió y el silencio se hizo presente, no podía ni siquiera escuchar sus pensamientos, la desesperación volvió a llegar, la gran cazadora solo tenia un punto débil y ese era la soledad, podía estar en cualquier problema y dificultad, pero sola…soledad no la podía soportar. Un desgarrador grito de dolor la volvió a la realidad y ahora Gabriel esta tirado inconciente ante sus pies

-Por Dios que ha sucedido

-Invocas a un Dios que te desterró, o acaso no recuerdas, es momento que recuerdes –empezó a tocar otra vez su flauta, pero esta vez, el sonido de las notas se mezclaba entre melancolía y alegría, una sonta que no se podría decir bien con solo palabras, las luz y la oscuridad se fundieron para capturar a la joven Sakura, la cual no soportaría mucho tiempo

_No mueras y liberar a los últimos elementos encerrados en tu interior_

Las palabras de Sak resonaban en su mente, debía de reaccionar, debía de vivir

_SI QUISIERAS UN POCO A TU FAMILIA NO DESEARAS MORIR, DEBERIAS RESPETAR SU MEMORIA…_

-Syaoran…SYAORAN…-solo con repetir su nombre sentía como todo su ser se llenaba de energía, y la necesidad de verlo crecía, habían pasado tres años y no deseaba morir ahora que podía estar cerca de él, no…no se dejaría vencer, no todavía no- Llave que liberas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama, despierta, y renazcan poderes de la oscuridad y la luz escuchen el clamor de soledad que implora esta alma humana, desaten su fieros poderes, aplaquen el miedo de la noche que viene y del mañana que no deberán ver jamás…libérense de su eterno sueño, y denme el poder, poder de los astros sol y luna, luz y oscuridad, LIBERENSE-dos mujeres de vestidos negro y blanco aparecieron, hicieron una reverencia ante su ama y luego ambas se cubrieron con una capa de sus respectivos colores, deshaciendo la oscuridad y la luz que envolvía a Sakura, pero no volvió a la realidad sino a otro mundo uno que parecía el espació lleno de estrellas, de entre ellas una resaltaba la cual se acerco rápidamente a Sakura esta solo cubrió su rostro, para protegerse, pero aquel astro no la toco, al abrir sus ojos una hermosa mujer de pelo gris y ojos grises la miraba con ternura-Ma…mamá...eres tu-la mujer asintió, Sakura sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo para abrazarla pero una barrera la detuvo y no pudo ni siquiera tocar uno de los cabellos de su madre-porque?

-Sakura, que haces?

-quiero abrazarte

-porque no vez más alla de tu reflejo, porque no liberas a las últimas almas

-Tú me dijiste lo mismo el día que moriste

-Y porque aun no cumples tu promesa, libera los poderes y vuelves a donde perteneces

-Pero donde pertenezco?-pregunto sakura con sus ojos llorosos

-Donde tu corazón te diga, no permitas que tus miedos te dominen, y aprende a mirar mas allá del espejo y veras tu salida-la imagen de su madre se volvió borrosa y empezó a desaparecer- y nunca olvides quienes te aman y quienes te protegen, y a tu familia que aun permanece a tú lado

-Nooo…mamá no desaparezcas

-Mi corazón me esta esperando y no lo haré esperar, cuídate y recuerda que nada en esta vida sucede por casualidad

La hermosa mujer de cabellera gris desapareció

-Mirar mas allá del espejo, eso me recuerda a uno de los poderes de Clow…poderes de la oscuridad, liberen aquel ser que soy y no soy a la vez liberen mis temores y mis sueños y rebelen lo que hay mas allá del reflejo de este ser, LIBERATE…espejo-una joven de pelo largo, con dos coletas apareció, al cual sostenía un pequeño espejo en sus manos, el cual mostró a Sakura- ver más allá del reflejo pero lo que vio fue- SAK-una fuerte luz cubrió todo

-Al fin la destruí-dijo una agotada Afrodi, la cual estuvo peleando con Gabriel en las largas horas, por que eran horas las que pasaban en aquellas dimensiones, se acerco al cuerpo inconciente de Gabriel, al cual tomo entre sus brazos- Gabriel, mi amado Gabriel, porque me tuviste que mentir-una lagrima de sangre rodó por las mejillas de Afrodi, pero no pudo continuar, porque una mano la detuvo-Ga…Gabriel –soltó el cuerpo de Gabriel y retrocedió- veo que eres muy fuerte levántate y sigamos luchando

-Tu sabes que nunca te haría daño-Gabriel se levanto y empezó a alejarse del área de lucha

-Maldita seas Gabriel, somos enemigos, desde el inicio de los tiempos y nunca cambiara, nunca

-Tú sabes que para nosotros eso cambio hace ya 13 años cuando esta misma misión se nos encomendó, o ya has olvidado

-No, pero después de esto no te volveré a ver, la cazadora a sido detenida-una fuerte carcajada fue la respuesta de Gabriel- de que te ríes

-Si a sus tres años no la logramos detener quien te dice que ahora podras hacerlo

-Ella sabía quien era en realidad a esa edad pero ahora no lo recuerda, eso me dice que no podra utlizar todos sus poderes

-Pero si tu misma, le diste la llave para abrir sus poderes, el inicio del fin se acerca lo siento, y ya no puedo hacer nada, or lo menos no yo solo, debo hacer muchas cosas asi que fue agradable volverte a ver Afrodi, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver y podremos charlar mas amenamente, Bye-de la espalda de Gabriel salieron dos hermosas alas, las que se desplegaron en toda su hermosura, para luego alzarse en el cielo y perderse con gran rapidez

-TONTO, yo también espero que nos volvamos a ver, al igual que Gabriel, de la espalda de Afrodi salieron un par de esplendidas alas negras las cuales se llevaron a su dueña

Si uno de los dos se hubiera quedado unos segundos más habrían visto el nacer de la última esperanza

Un destello de luz apareció en el centro del área de batalla y se veían dos sombras una sostenía a la otra entre sus brazos, cuando inesperadamente apareció otra

-SAK, que estas haciendo aquí

-Tú también sentiste la presencia

-Si y a quien sostienes

-Tú la conoces –dijo mientras se daba vuelta y deja ver a una inconciente

-SAKURA-gritó Li y corrió el último trecho que los separaba

* * *

Hasta aquí queda este nuevo capitulo, perdón por la tardanza pero mi compu paso por una muy mal temporada, desde que se reseteó y borro todo, hasta que se le quemo la pantalla, pero ya recupere todo y con nueva pantalla, prometo que actualizare, lo mas rápido posible porque se acercan los parciales y bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de doble vida, que nos abre la puerta a mas misterios sobre la vida de Sakura Kinomoto, espero que les guste y se que lo estoy trabando bastante pero les prometo que todo llegara a un desenlace asombroso e inesperado

ahora a contestar reviews

_**Inisitra:**_ me encantaria leer los fics que escribias antes, si me dices donde los ubistes o me los mandas a mi correo seria un honor leerlos y espero que te guste este capi

**sakuradlpm:** Gracias Saku y saku-dark por su review y si ya me habian mandado uno pero no importa me agrada mucho q me escriban mas de una vez, espero no desepcionarlas y si quieren dar sus opiniones son bien resividas

Sakurita-Q :Gracias por su apoyo incondicional y por no haber discutido durante el review, pero cuando lo hacen es bastante divertido, y si no lo han leido arriba este capitulo va en dedicacido a ustedes que me siguen incondicionalmente


	10. Au revoir petit

* * *

El sonido de las olas al romper era el único sonido que calmaba su corazón cuando años atrás lo perdió todo, ese era su anhelo de su vida la libertad del viento, la ira del mar la tibieza del sol y la tranquilidad del cerezo 

No corran-decía una joven mujer, al ver a sus tres pequeños correr a las orilla del mar-…niños no…

Querida déjalos-le refuto, su marido-…el tiempo de la felicidad de ellos es ahora,-la abrazó tiernamente para acallar toda protesta - tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que les depara el futuro, así que déjalos ser…

Las palabras de aquel hombre, resonaba en aquel mundo de oscuridad al cual había entrado, aquella hermosa imagen de una familia, hacia que todo su ser se estremeciera y que la nostalgia de los recuerdos perdidos, irrumpieran en ella, pero una voz solemne irrumpió aquella triste paz que había encontrado en aquel momento

_-Agua, Fuego, Tierra y Aire_

Una luz roja, la deslumbro, y pudo verse a ella misma atrapada en un hermoso cristal

Quienes eran?…

El silencio fue la única respuesta que vino de parte de ella

No lo sabes

No-en su respuesta solo se pudo escuchar la resignación del olvido-…

El vació de tu propio ser te consume lentamente

…

Que esperas, levántate y VIVE!

No tengo razón para vivir, me niego a disfrutar del goce de la muerte

_-Elementos, del mundo_

Una estrepitosa risa, interrumpió las palabras de ella

Eres tonta o que, crees que la vives, porque la muerte así lo decidió, porque arrebato otra vida que no era la tuya, eres muy ilusa o estupida dime

Creo que ambas

Mi pequeña elegida aun te falta mucho para ver la verdad que encierra tu alma, aun no encuentras tu camino, pero no te preocupes las respuestas llegaran a ti así que solo te dejare…mi trabajo aquí esta hecho…

_Elementos, del mundo, Agua, Fuego, Tierra y Aire, protejan y cuiden a las almas penantes y liberen los poderes de Luz y Oscuridad, y guíen a su predilecto a la victoria_

ESPERA!-pero ya era demasiado tarde aquella presencia había desaparecido, dejándola otra vez en penumbras

No se preocupe ama –dijo una voz llena de sarcasmo

-Quien eres?…

Nos ofende ama –dijo otra nostálgica

ella ya nos olvido

No esperes menos de ella, solo es una insípida humana

De que te quejas hermana, el juego esta apunto de iniciar

…Es mejor que no nos recuerde, sino conoce las reglas nos dará un poco de ventaja

Callaos todas, no miran que la ama tiene miedo o me equivoco

NO TENGO MIEDO…así que digan quienes son ust…

No pudo terminar sus palabras, ya que las frías manos de alguien parecían atravesarla y dejarla sin respiración

Tranquila, Sakura, todo se revelara a su tiempo y lugar así que despierta

* * *

Su respiración, era muy agitada, sus nervios se habían disparado, y la luz que provenía de alguna ventana la segaba, así que torpemente tomo las sabanas que la envolvían y las lanzo, su sofocación hizo que cayera de la cama

-Auch!...mi cama esta más alta de lo que recuerdo

-Esta no es tú casa- refuto el legitimo heredero Li

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

-Sakura cálmate

-Sya-Syaoran eres tú –pregunto con inocencia

-Si Sakura, ahorra dame tu mano y siéntate, ahora toma este vaso de agua y tranquilízate

-Gracias Syaoran

Ninguno de los dos notó la presencia de un pequeño mirón que estaba escuchando todo, y que decidió que era el momento exacto para salir a escenario.

-Creo que no le deberías de dar solo las gracias a el pequeño monstruo

Aquella voz hizo que un fuerte escalofrió la recorriera

-No-nooo puede ser…_como es posible que Sak este aquí si yo…COMOOOOOO.o_

Su mente no pudo soportar tal chok haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento otra vez

-Sakura…Sakura –decía Syaoran en lo que agitaba por los hombros a Sakura- Sak que le sucedió

-A quien le preguntas

-Te pregunto porque se desmayo al verte, así que debes saber porque

-Mi gran belleza la impacto tanto que perdió el sentido por mi…

-Saakkk-decid enojado el mayor de los Li

-vamos hermanito, no te enojes, te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo y no te podrás casar- un zapatazo fue lo que recibió por respuesta

* * *

-Vamos señorita Daidoji permítanos ir a dejarla a la preparatoria

-No pero se los agradezco a todas, pero necesito caminar un poco

-Lo que usted diga señorita pero si pasa algo no dude en llamarnos

-Lo haré así que cuídense

Así Tomoyo se despidió de sus guardaespaldas, sabía que ellas se preocupaban pero quería ver el lindo paisaje que le ofrecía tomoeda, así que tomaría uno de los caminos largos y pasaría por la mansión Reed, aunque fuera zona privada, pero desde que tenía memoria ese lugar se encontraba solo, y era uno de los lugares que frecuentaba con su mejor amiga y prima Sakura, como la extrañaba

_T-chan apresúrate que no te de miedo no hay nada aquí-le gritaba una pequeña de ojos verdes_

_Pe-pero Saku, esto es propiedad privada_

_Ya lo se…pero nunca has visto como se ve el lago desde el balcón de esa casa_

_Nooo…_

_Pues yo sí y es hermosa_

_Pe-pero…_

_No hay pero que valga así que camina _

Tenía razón este lugar es hermosa- decía mientras escalaba el árbol que daba a aquel balcón- muy bien solo un poco más –faltaban pocas ramas para llegar aquel lugar de sus memorias- solo un salto desde esta rama y llegó a suelo firme

-discúlpeme señorita pero desde cuando es permitido que alguien entre a una propiedad privada sin autorización

-TUUUUUUUUU –gritó totalmente sorprendida de ver aquel arrogante chico de la preparatoria lo estaba maldiciendo en sus pensamientos algo raro en ella, pero la verdad era que se sentía indignada, aunque su corazón quería decirle que era otro sentimiento

-Veo que me recuerda

-Desgraciadamente

-Para mi no lo es, pero ahora me pregunto que hace tan bello canario en mi cerezo

-Yo…Yo…es que…espere lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema

-Te equivocas si estas en mi territorio si me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, así que salta hacia mí, prometo no soltarte

-Ni aunque mi vida dependa de eso

-_Ya veremos si es verdad_- veía como ella retrocedía, así que en un susurro pronuncio un conjuro, haciendo que la rama se quebrara, así que en una acto reflejo Tomoyo se lanzó al balcón, claro esta que sin la intención de caer en los brazos de aquel arrogante, pero el se movio para poder atraparla- no que no lo harás aunque tu…

-Esto es deistinto, así que bajame

-Y sino lo hagó

-Gritare

-Bien, hazlo nadie te ayudara, esta mansión esta muy alejada de las demás

-SUELTAME!-se empezaba a mover agitadamente contra el cuerpo de él intentando zafarse de aquel agarre

-Vous êtes une petite bête-decía en Fraces para que la joven daidoji no le comprendiera, pero grande fue su sorpresa

-Et vous un opportuniste

-Así que hablas francés, y que tal el alemán, Mein kleiner Ángel

-Ich kann andere acht Sprachen, así que bajeme-decía mientras una de sus piernas se contraminaba contra aquella zona tan sensible de los hombre

-No era necesario que hicieras eso –decía mientras se retorcía del dolor

-te lo mereces asi que Au revoir mejor dicho hasta nunca

-Au revoir petit

-TONTO!

La joven Daidoji ya se había ido, cuando dos seres aparecieron frente a Eriol

Una de estos se estaba matando de la risa al ver tal escena

-Veo que con los años a perdido su encanto amo

-Nakuru, creo que no es el momento no miras que esta lastimado

-Si spinel, y justamente en su orgullo-otra risa estrepitosa salio de aquel ser con alas de mariposa- yo creo que el amo empezará entender la palabra imposible

-No te equivoques Nakuru, simplemente estoy dándole tiempo, pero en este momento lo juró por todas mis vidas, que ella será mía

* * *

Se que este capitulo me quedo corto pero espero que les guste, para el próximo capitulo esperan muchos secretos que serán revelados y muchas desgracias, principalmente para T-chan 


	11. un día de colegio I

Rayos llegaremos tarde-gritaba Sakura que corría a mas no poder

Todo esto es tu culpa Monotoki –le refuto Sak

Cállate y sigue corriendo-le respondió Syaoran

Que extraña situación a la que había llegado, después de sus repentinos desmayos y de salida triunfal de la casa de los Li…pero eso no era importante, lo que interesaba en ese momento era llegar antes del

RING…RING…RING……………….

Que sonara la campana, MALDICIÖN

Muy buenos dias queridos alumnos hoy empezaremos un nuevo curso yo sere su maestro de Matematicas y se pueden referirse a mi como Sensei Adashi o como Adashi-kun, quiero dejarles claro una cosa para mi lo mas importante es la puntualidad, sin importar si son viejos alumnos-miro a Sakura y a Sak- o si son nuevos –volteo a ver a Syaoran- asi que les pedire a los hermanos Li y a la Srta. Monotoki que salgan al pasillo y tomen sus cubetas de agua, recibirán la clase desde el pasillo espero que tengan un agudo oído

Gracias Monotoki…

De nada Sak, recuerda que tu tienes cierta culpa en todo esto

Yo –dijo en un tono ofendido- no eh tenido la culpa de tus repentinos desmayos

Tú sabes…

Así que piensas decirnos la razón de tus desmayos Sakura

Yo…yo…_Como podría explicarle a Syaoran que sus desmayos eran causa de su sorpresa al ver que su otra parte estaba cara a cara con ella, como le diría sabes syaoran solo hace unas horas el cuerpo de tu hermanastro era uno conmigo y teníamos la tendencia de cambiar de cuerpos de acuerdo a la situación así que en pocas palabras es lo que pasaba_

Pero gracias a dios o al diablo no tendría que dar aquella explicación, ya que

SEÑORITA SAKURA…..SEÑORITA SAKURA –gritaba una pequeña de la primaria tomoeda-

_Quien será –se preguntaban los tres jóvenes castigados_

Oye monstruo conoces a esa niña

COMO ME LLAMASTE –levanto su balde de agua para lanzárselo a Sak pero aquella gritona chica la abrazo por la cintura- q…que haces…

Te doy un abrazo –le dio la pequeña de ojos azules y cabellera rubia de piel trigueña con el típico conjunto de marinera de la primaria tomoeda-

Si eso ya lo se pero quien eres –los ojos de la pequeña se cristalizaron y luego hizo un puchero antes de estañar en llanto- cálmate…cálmate que te sucede

Que cruel eres monotoki como se te ocurre hablarle a la pequeña de esa forma –la regaño sak, se agacho a la par de la niña y le intenta tocar el rostro, la niña pareció no reaccionar muy bien que digamos ya que le dio una mordida en la mano- maldita CHIQUILLA –levanta una de sus manos en pose de darle un golpe pero

Vamos sak no creo que ese se la manera de tratar a una niñita-dijo imitándolo

NO LE VUELVAS A LLAMAR MONOTOKI –decía la pequeña con voz de odio profundo- ELLA SE LLAMA SAKURA KINOMOTO ME ESCUCHASTE

…pequeña te equivocas –le respondió syaoran- la joven a la que abrazas se llama sakura si pero su apellido es monotoki no kinomoto

La pequeña movió su cabeza fuertemente en señal negativa- ustedes no la conocen ella se llama sakura kinomoto o me equivoco señorita Kinomoto

Sakura se había puesto pálida…_como sabe mi verdadero nombre quien es ella de donde a salido, porque?_-pareciera como que el alguien contestara a su pregunta y esa voz era de otra joven que estaba apoyada en la pared de enfrente

Yo responderé a tu pregunta –decía una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes muy oscuros, que llevaba el uniforme de ultimo año que consistía en una mini falda en color café y una camisa de manga corta y una corbata caqui- el pasado nos alcanza a todos… kinomoto…no puedes huir de el

Asaki…ASAKI-kun –grito la pequeña intento lanzársele a la joven de pelo negro pera esta le puso una mano en la cabeza, evitando así el contacto

Shiori, sabes que aun no era el momento –le decía en un tono de reproche

Pe…pero, es que no puedo creer que no nos recuerde –los ojos se le volvía a cristalizar y volvía a hacer puchero, la otra joven la miro aun más serio

Shiori que te eh dicho sobre llorar

Que llorar es para débiles y que yo soy muchas cosas menos eso

Exacto así que vete a tu clase –la pequeña no tuvo que escuchar la orden por segunda vez ya que había salido corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo- Srta. Kinomoto me disculpo por la pequeña Shiori –hizo una reverencia y sin más que decir se alejo de allí

Soy yo o eso fue extraño no lo crees monotoki –le dio un codazo pero esta no parecía reaccionar

Sakura…Sakura –Syaora la agito por los hombros

Ambos jóvenes le hablaban pero las palabras no llegaban a los oídos de la joven ya que esta no reaccionaba, su palidez se había triplicado y podían casi verse sus venas

_Como…como-era la constante pregunta- no conocía a ninguna de esas chicas pero ellas si la conocían…como_

La puerta de su salón se abrió y la joven daidoji salio al pasillo

Joven Li, el sensei pregunta…-su frase quedó cortada al ver a sakura en ese estado de shock total- por dios que le sucede

Una niñita y una joven vinieron y la confundieron con otra persona…le llamaron sakura…como era el apellido ayuda me syaoran

Explicate…-pregunto con gran interés

Le llamaron Sakura kinomoto-sentencio Syaoran

Tomoyo se le quedo viendo fijamente a Sakura-…Kinomoto…ella…esa persona esta muerta –aquellas palabras parecieron llegar al alma de sakura la cual reacciono y dejo caer su balde pero aun así tomoyo no dejo de mirarla y en un tono gélido dijo- mi prima esta muerta desde hace varios años, Sakura solo se le parece pero no es ella

_Sakura agacho la mirada- es verdad kinomoto sakura murió desde que su familia desapareció por su culpa y seguirá muerta para proteger a las dos ultimas personas que quedaban de su familia materna…pero entonces porque le dolía tanto que su prima dijera eso, o acaso era la tristeza de los ojos de tomoyo lo que la lastimaba no pudo soportarlo e hizo lo que hacia desde hace 6 años…huir_

SAKURA! –grito Syaoran, que pretendía seguirla

DEJADLA IR –le grito tomoyo

P…pero

Hazlo que te dice daidoji…no reproches…tu no comprendes nada

Estoy muerta lo olvidaba, para ella y para el mundo entero yo estoy muerta

Sakura había llegado al patio de la escuela y ahora se encontraba subida sobre las ramas de un árbol, era este cerezo uno de los últimos recuerdos que tenía con su hermano Touya cuantas veces había ido a esperarlo en aquel lugar, cuantas veces había espiado al mejor amigo de su hermano –una suave brisa meció sus cabellos, como si nada hubiera cambiado- Yu…Yuk…-no pudo ni siquiera terminar de pronunciar aquel nombre tan especial para ella

No entiendo como una jovencita tan bella como tú puede estas muerta

QUE…-las palabras de aquel individuo la sacaron de equilibrio-…AAAhhhhhh

Estas bien-pregunto el chico que la había atrapado

a…a –las palabras parecían no querer salir- yo…yo… etto…estoy bien

En el salon de 3A se encontraban en momento de lectura de ensayos libres en esos momentos una de ellas decia:

…la noche llegaran, silenciosa pero mortal, los demonios y los ángeles iniciaran su lucha sin final, las almas tomaran sus lugares para representar aquel acto de sacrificio, redención y perdición…simples humanos no intervengan en esta pelea…si lo haced estén dispuestos a una vida de vació e infinidad…la inmortalidad es el mayor don pero también la perdición, así que decid tu puesto en este juego sin inicio ni final…

Muy bien redactado señorita Miktsu, pero para la próxima sea menos…como decirlo…

SOMBRIA Y LUGUBRE –grito una de las alumnas, de cabellos rojos y ojos de igual color

Señorita Rimi no sea tan…

Descortés y desvergonzada –intervino otra, de cabello amarillo pero pálido casi llegando a parecer blancos

Señorita Mina, no eh pedido su opinión…Señorita Miktsu siéntese

En el recorrido a su asiento Miktsu se detuvo frente al de Rimi

Rimi la próxima vez que quieras decir algo mal de mi hazlo con libertad no me importa…- dio un paso más y se volvió a detener frente a Mina- y tú –refiriéndose a Mina- no vuelvas a ofender a mi hermana, sino me la pagaras

Pe…pero –Mina se paralizo totalmente con una simple mirada de aquellos ojos rojo sangre, Miktsu era de esas personas que despedían una aura oscura y como dijo Rimi lúgubre -…

Miktsu tomo asiento y empezó a mirar por la ventana…desdicha y mas desdicha vendrá y no parara hasta que el alma correcta sea llevada por la muerte…pero que lugar tomaremos al final no lo se -una imagen poco particular la había hecho tomar una decisión, sobre una verdad que conocía a la perfección- Mina avísale a las demás que nos veremos en el bosque prohibido

Si hermana –dijo sumisamente Mina- Sensei me permite salir

La imagen que veía Miktsu era la de Eriol y Sakura sentados en el patio trasero de la preparatoria, aquel joven no era común, su aura era muy poco común el podía interferí igual que los hermanos Li, de ellos sabía perfectamente que tenía que cuidarse mucho y tan bien de aquella jovencita de nombre Daidoji eran personas con poderes aunque de la ultima aun lo dudaba

En las cercanías del lago sukimine se encontraba una extraña mujer con vestiduras tradicionales en color negro y rojas, que parecía danzar a lo largo del lago y en medio de su danza recitava un conjuro en un idioma irreconocible, las aguas del lago se empezaron agitar en medio del lago aparecieron siete esferas las que empezaron a girar alrededor del lago hasta un momento en que se dispersaron

Que empiece el juego –luego de aquellas palabras desaparecio del lago

Sakura y Eriol se han encontrado…, quienes son aquella niña y esa joven de último año que conocía a la verdadera Sakura, y quienes son Miktsu, Rimi y Mina…y T-Chan con poderes, sera verdad….


End file.
